Moons Basket
by evelyn29
Summary: Tohru Honda meets the Sohmas when she moves to a the city they live in, but she has her own secret. It involves wolves... Will The Sohmas find out her secret first or will Tohru find out about the Sohma Curse? ( Tohru has a complete different personality, but she still has a good heart) The difference is her choice of language and how she acts sometimes. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

Tohru Honda was standing in front of Kaibara High School. She had just moved and it was her first day in school. She took a deep breath and headed for the front office. Tohru walked to the receptionist to collect her schedule. After 5 minutes of searching, the teacher found the paper that had Tohru's classes. Finally,Tohru thought. " Good luck", the teacher said with a smile as she passed the paper to the brown haired teen. She just smiled back and walked out leaving a confused woman.

* * *

**Tohru POV**

The school was so big that I thought it was a different world, but I can manage. Once I take in scents of all the classrooms, I will have no problem finding them. But for today, I have to ask people. I sighed and felt my hair cover my eyes as my head bent down. I looked at my ring that was wrapped around my index finger. I was a red and purple ring woth a wolf howling on it. Instead of having an eye, there was a very tiny diamond. It was very special to me because it had enough power to keep my other half deep inside me. If the ring is taken of my finger, I would transform into my wolf form. A black wolf with brown stripes near my back. And I was not any old wolf in the forest. I had the speed of a cheetah, maybe even faster, almost tall like a horse, and I was strong and could heal fast. Plus I had wings and my stripe colors change depending on my mood. Pretty weird supernatural wolf I was and still am.

" You look lost" a male voice said. I snapped out of my thoughts. There was a tall silver- haired boy. From his tone of voice, I could tell he was has violet eyes? Weird.

" oh umm.. I'm not lost." I answered.

" Then why do you look desperate."

Ugh. I couldn't answer that. " Fine, I am lost, but don't think I'm stupid. I'm a new student here."

" I don't blame you. Everyone was like this on their first day of school here. Would you like me to help you miss..."

" Tohru, what is yours?" I asked. He was so nice. Too nice, I think.

He gasped. " I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Yuki Sohma." Yup, he was too nice.

" Alright, my first class is 1-D."

"That's also my first class. We can go together."

" Ok , " I simply said. We started walking. I followed him. It was quiet between us, so i just gazed at my surroundings. The white halls were very wide , and the walls had a blue horizontal stripe in the middle. There were windows on every wall almost. Heh. The janitors haven't cleaned the windows. I could see every damn little stain on the windows. Normal humans wouldn't see this from far away. That's another thing about my wolf form. It gave me good vision, hearing, and feeling. Teens all around me were wearing school uniforms. Girls had a blue top that almost looked sailor- like and blue skirts that could either be short or long. I was wearing a short skirt. Boys looked like they were dressed for a funeral. All their clothes were black which was a black top and black pants. After a while of walking, I noticed that every girl was staring at me. Some of them were even glaring at me. It was kind of scary. Was there something wrong with me. I smelled my long brown hair to make sure I didn't smell bad.

" We're here" Yuki said.

I lifted my nose, taking in scents. Something smelled oddly familiar in this room. The teacher pulled her concentration from some papers on her desk and looked at me. " Oh , you must be the new student, right." " Yup, that's me." I said." People, sit in your seats!" The teacher yelled. When everyone was seated and quiet she announced " We have a new student. Her name is Tohru Honda." She handed me a textbook. " You can sit in the empty desk next to Kyo. He has orange hair." " Alright" I walked to the desk and sat down. Kyo? Kyo? Where have I heard that name.

The teacher started the lesson, but I really didn't pay any attention because I already learned this in my past school. I started fiddling with my pencil. Then I dropped it. Oh Great. I was about to grab it ,when a hand grabbed it before me. I looked up and saw the orange headed boy Kyo handing me the pencil.

"Thanks", I said.

" You don't need to thank me" I mean it's not like I saved your cat or something from dying."

I suddenly felt like he has been stalking me. " how do u know I have a cat?"

"That was coincidental then." He looked kind of surprised." Don't think I'm a stalker or anything. I don't even know you." I smiled. "Unless you have been stalking me" I said back. "Forget it" he mumbled.  
" Well I'm Tohru Ho-". I was interrupted by him. "I know. The teacher literally screamed it out".

" But what if you didn't pay attention" He was going to answer but the teacher noticed us and said to stop talking. " but I already know all of this. I learned it in my last school."

"Good for you miss Tohru Honda, but Kyo hasn't, so read a book or just relearn it again."

"OK ." Class passed by fast and the bell rang. " By the way, I do listen. Most of the time." Kyo said."'Right" I replied. Yuki walked up. " Don't be bothering miss Honda, stupid cat"

Kyo tensed up. "SHUT UP. Don't tell me what to do damn rat"

" Umm why are you calling each other animals" They froze. Did I say something bad. " That's none of your business" Kyo shouted. " Don't listen to him. He's a little bad tempered." Yuki said," Let's just say it's our nicknames."  
"OK . Wow It really looks like you despise each other. It almost looks like a cat and a mouse fighting." Again they froze. " Why do u hate each other so much?"  
"First of all, we're cousins although it really does not look like it"

" Whoa. I didn't know that." Before he could continue, a voice interrupted him.

" Yo Tohru".I turned to see my best friends Uo and Hana walking to me. " Hey guys." I ran over to them and gave them each a hug.

"Who are these 2 guys" , Uo asked

"Oh, this is Kyo and Yuki Sohma."

"What's with the orange hair?", Uo asked Kyo.

He sighed." It's my natural color." It sounded like he said it for the hundredth time.

" Since when is orange a natural! This world is getting crazier and crazier everyday!"

"It just is, woman. I was born like this!" Kyo yelled back.

I was starting to get a feeling that there was going to be a fight. I didn't want to get in trouble just because of hair color and we just met Kyo and Yuki and they were already fighting. " Hey Uo, just drop the subject. Anyways, we can always take all the color out of his hair." I said with a smirk.

" HEY, it is natural, but I don't care. You can believe me or not"

" Well, I have a metal pipe in my locker."

" why the hell do you have a metal pipe in your locker!"

" You don't need to know that, and Tohru also has a black belt in karate. She's almost like a master" Both Yuki and Kyo turned to me.

"WHAT? I do" Didn't they believe me.

" You look to fragile to be a black belt" Kyo said

"You want me to prove it" I said with a smirk.

"sure" he said

" OK then after school at my front yard" Kyo said

"Wait what!How am I supposed to know where you live. I'm not a stalker like you." I laughed.

"I told you. I did not stalk you and find out that you had a pet cat. By the way, you don't abuse it do you?" He asked me with suspicious eyes. I decided to tease him. I looked away from him and said no in an unsure way. I don't know if it was just my eyes or he really had cat ears sticking up from his hair. It kind of creeped me out. Before I could say I was joking, Uo answered for me.

" She would never abuse her cat. She loves her cat soooooo much. I mean it is her second favorite animal. " Kyo's ears dissapeared. He turned to me. " what's your first favorite animal?"

" The wolf" I simply said. I heard Kyo mutter something under his breath. I only heard the name Shigure. I think. "What did you say?" I asked

" Stupid cat. You realize you are challenging an innocent girl to fight?" Yuki said

" Me? Innocent. Noooo. I'm not so innocent like you think." I said mysteriously and started to walk away. Wait, but I still need help finding my next class. Stupid, stupid Tohru I said to myself. " I looked at my schedule . " Alright, who can tell me where my next class is?" I asked as I was walking back to them.

Yuki turned to Kyo. " I have to go to do a student council thing, so you will show miss Honda where her next class is."

" Why me?!" the orange haired boy said. Hana suddenly walked up to Kyo. " Would you rather I shock you with electric waves?" Who would threaten her with those dark eyes and electrical zaps around her head, but she never hurts anyone. Most of the time..." Fine!" he yelled with a defeated voice. He stretched his hand over to me. " Give me the paper" I passed it to him. " Ok, I'll show where it is".

When I was in front of my classroom door, I noticed that he was staring at me. " What? Do you want me to congratulate you for showing me where my class is?" I said sarcastically.

"What! No". He blushed. Then he just walked away. The rest of the day passed by. I sniffed the air to locate Uo and Hana at the end of the school day."There you are". I found Uo slamming her locker shut. I scanned around to make sure no teachers saw that. " Can I walk with you home?" she said with a smile. " Sure, but nothing interesting is going to happen" "Did you forget? You're going to fight orange head." Uo said "I know, but it will be easy". Of course with my wolf strength, skills in martial arts, and smartness , no one could beat me.

"Oh Tohru, I don't know why I feel so protective over you when I know you can defend yourself" My best friend said with a chuckle.

" Because we're best friends and care for each other." "Right" We hugged each other.

"and you always have your other strong for-" I interrupted her"Be quiet, Kyo and Yuki are coming" She looked behind my back. " You reallyy do have a good sense of hearing."

* * *

**Kyo POV**

I shut my locker and started to look for Tohru. I knew I was going to beat her in the fight. It seems a little cruel fighting with a girl. Especially if she looks delicate with a beautiful face... What the heck am i saying. She hasn't even been here for a day. I checked carefully, but there was soo many people. Damn. I should have asked for her locker number. It would have made it easier to find her. I'm so stupid. Oh great. I found that damn rat. " Do u know where Tohru is"

"Nope, I bet you have been looking for her in the past 10 minutes" Yuki said. How did he know? " Shut Up , I just started looking for her." " oh look, there she is". I turned to where he was pointing. There was a girl with long brown hair. Her back was facing me. That's why I didn't see her. "Then let's go get her, but let's sneak up to her and scare her."

" Whatever", Yuki said . I ignored him. I started to walk quietly up to her. I just hope Yankee girl doesn't mess everything up since she was facing me. Suddenly, Tohru turned around with a hand on her hip and her eyebrows raised. " Hey" I said embarrassed at my failure. " How did you know I was behind you. I mean it was soooo noisy." " Umm, you were actually very loud. Anyone could have heard you."

I was the cat... cats were very quiet. How could anyone hear me. Not even a bunny can hear me( Momiji proved it). Whatever. I looked up to Tohru. She was whispering something in Uo's ear. " You better not be saying anything bad about me!" I yelled .She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I was about to yell at her. " Soo are we going or what?" she said annoyingly.

"Fine follow me." She then grabbed my wrist. I got alert since I didn't want the Sohma secret to be revealed. So instinct took over and I was going to push her to the floor except that she was very strong to my surprise and ended up with her flipping me to the ground. Uo started to laugh so loud. Tohru was laughing too. " What the hell? I grab your wrist to tell you that Uo is coming too and you decide to TRY to push me to the ground." Tohru said. " What! That Yankee is coming too!" I was pissed off. " Look, I just flipped you to the ground. Are you still brave enough to challenge me? I'm trying to be nice to you and help you avoid of not getting hurt." Tohru said with a smirk. " Hell yeah, I'm still fighting you!" If I couldn't beat Yuki, at least I could beat this girl. This would be good practice to finally beat that damn Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

A couple of minutes have passed and Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Uo were in front of Sohma house. Tohru was thinking of how near Kyo's house was to the tree she lived on.

"Okay, we're here." Kyo said.

" You still have time to cancel this" Tohru whispered in Kyo's ear.

" Hell no. I'm no quitter, but I will give you a chance to give up"

" Nah, I'm good. Uo, how about you record this so Kyo can see how he failed. " Tohru said with a smirk.

" Alright, then we can post it in YouTube " Uo yelled. Tohru reached for her phone in her pocket and passed it to her best friend. While all this was happening, Kyo was getting even more annoyed. He already wanted to punch the nearby tree. "So are we going to fight anytime today?!" he asked.

" Alright, Alright. Calm down." Tohru said waving her hands to his face. She turned to Yuki. " Is he always anxious when it comes to a fight?"

" Pretty much. His dream is to beat me." Yuki answered.

"Ha, really. You must be kidding. There are way better dreams than to beat some guy- No offense Yuki" Tohru said. " I mean you could dream of becoming a martial arts teacher or something."

" DON'T TELL ME WHAT MY DREAM SHOULD BE!" Kyo yelled.

" I wasn't telling you. I was advising you."

" Whatever. Ready, because I'm about to kick your ass!"

" Not before I do"

Kyo walked up to her, but before he could do anything, Tohru had kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying causing the front door to break. Kyo rubbed his jaw." I WASN'T READY!" he shouted to Tohru. " Ya right. You were the one who was asking me if I was ready."

Kyo got back on his feet. They were about to fight when they heard a scream from inside the house. " NOOOOOO! Kyo, why did you destroy my door?!"

* * *

**Tohru POV**

Who the fuck was in there? Was it their big bro or something? and what is that horrible smell coming from inside the house?

" Shut Up! How can you call yourself an adult" Kyo yelled.

A man with black hair and a kimono came out wailing. He had a pencil balanced behind his ear. " Were you fighting with Yuki again?"

"No. She threw me to the door when I wasn't ready,so it was an unfair fight." Kyo said.

Oh no no no. He was absolutely ready. I could tell. " He was ready" I yelled to the unknown man.  
He turned to face me and Uo. " Well, well ,well. Who are these cute high school girls?" Did he just call us cute high school girls? Nooo.

" Yuki, Kyo, you didn't kidnap them, right?"

" Hell no. If someone even tried to threaten me, I would make their face have contact with concrete floor and make them wish they were never born!" I yelled. Everyone except for Uo stared at me with their mouths open. Uo already knew how I was. She was laughing at them. " Tohru, you should calm down. You know what happens..." Right, if I got too mad, my wolf side would come out, so I started to calm down.

" I'm sorry. Umm... maybe we should start all over. I'm Tohru Honda and this is my best friend, Uo" I said to the man.

" That's alright. I was just joking. My name is Shigure Sohma" he said. Well, I had to do something for breaking their door by throwing Kyo. Oh right. I just threw him. I walked towards Kyo. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine, just leave me alone." Kyo responded. Did I make him feel bad. He started to walk into the house.

" Leave him alone. He'll be fine. He's just not used to having a girl beat him" Yuki said. He must have seen my worried face.

I got an idea. " To repay for what I did to the door, I can cook dinner for all of you guys." I said.

" You don't have to do that miss Honda. That stupid cat is always breaking the door." he said in a mocking tone. " Please don't call me miss Honda. Just call me Tohru. You make me feel like I was some teacher." I said. He just nodded. " And I want to cook something. I haven't cooked for awhile."

" Then what have you been eating." Shigure asked. I couldn't tell them I transformed into my wolf form and hunted wild animals that didn't need to be cooked. It sounds disgusting for me when I'm human, but when I'm a wolf, fresh raw meat is delicious. And I don't have to waste any money buying groceries. " Umm... I have a... cousin that always wants to cook for me." I lied.

" OK then, but the kitchen isn't exactly the cleanest." Shigure told me. I ran inside and looked for the kitchen. Uo, Yuki, and Shigure followed me. My mouth was open. There were overflowing trash bags everywhere. Flies buzzed here and there and there was a mountain of dirty dishes on the sink. " So that was the horrible smell I smelled outside." I blurted out.

" You smelled that from all the way outside. I didn't" Yuki said.

" Well girls are more sensitive with smells." I made that up quickly. " And I'm guessing that no girls live here."

" Nope" Shigure said " just me, Kyo, and Yuki.

I sighed. " I guess I'll have to clean it up" " Do you want me to help?" Yuki and Uo asked at the same time. " Guys, I can do this. It will only take a little while" "OK" they murmured and started to walk away.

30 minutes have passed

I was kind of exhausted from cleaning up and making dinner, but everything was finished. I did everything with inhuman speed. " Everyone, dinner is ready."  
We all sat at the table except Kyo. " Wow. This kitchen looks beautiful. How did you do everything so fast?" Shigure asked. " I'm experienced at doing housework" I answered " Ahh, finally some real home cooked food and not one of Yuki's burnt dishes," Shigure said. Yuki glared at him. I just smiled. Kyo suddenly burst into the room and sat down. He looked at the food.

" I HATE LEEKS!" Kyo shouted.

" I do too. In fact, I hate every damn vegetable in the world." I said.

" Really, why?" Yuki asked. I was quiet. I couldn't say because I was a wolf, and wolves were carnivores. " Because they taste weird."

After awhile, Uo left and I was getting ready to back to my tree that I called home. ( I know it sounds a little weird for a wolf to sleep in trees, but I have wings) " Well, I have to go" I said waving to them. I walked to the still broken door.

" Wait, do you want me to walk you home. It is already dark and there are many dangers out there. " Yuki asked.

" No, I'm fine. I know how to defend myself." Then I ran into the trees.

* * *

**Kyo POV**

I watched Tohru leave. " Hey, we should follow her just in case" Yuki said to me.

" No way, I'm no stalker"

" We're not going to stalk her but protect her."

" Fine" I yelled. We started to follow her behind. She was walking in the woods not to her house. I was about to ask Yuki something when-  
Poof. I thought Yuki had transformed and panicked. I turned to him and saw he was still human, but when I looked at Tohru again, she had wings behind her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyo POV**

Was it just my eyes, or was I seeing Tohru with wings behind her back. Just to make sure, I turned to Yuki. " Do you see wings on her" I whispered. " No, they're big white pieces of paper that appeared out of nowhere on his back. YES, of course they're wings" he responded. Suddenly her wings started to flap and she was flying. Tohru disappeared in the leaves and branches of the trees. Yuki pulled me behind a tree. " Why the heck did you do that?" I yelled loudly. Then I realized that I shouted in the middle of a quiet forest at eleven o clock in the night.

" Stupid cat. She's higher and can see more of her surroundings and now I think she heard you." Yuki whispered in an angry tone.

" Well, then we should go home before she finds us." I started walking back home not even bothering to look if Yuki was coming too. Then I heard flapping. It came from the trees above me. Then laughing came from the opposite direction from where I was looking. This reminded me of those horror movies. Flap, Flap, Thump. I turned around to find Tohru staring at me. Behind her was huge white wings, but they were turning red somehow..

" Too late. I already found you," she said with a smirk," Are you guys stalking me?" she had a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised. Yuki walked up to her and said we were trying to see if she came home safely.

" I told you, I know how to defend myself."

I kept staring at her wings. She caught me and cleared her throat. I looked at her. " What? Have you never seen wings before?"

" In TV, and on ... birds, but never on a real life girl" I said. She just laughed. " They're not real. They're fake"

" Then take them off" She pulled on them and I saw her wince a little bit.

" Hmm... I think I used super glue" she said

" WHAT!? Who in the world would use super glue to stick fake wings on their back!" She either was very stupid or the wings were real and she was lying.

" Stop yelling. People will think something is going on in the forest." Yuki yelled

" Shut up" I whispered and yelled at the same time.I went to Tohru. "Let me try to see if it's stuck forever." She immediately started protesting. " No, I'm fine. Really. Well, I better be going now."

" But are you going to school tomorrow with wings"

" No"

"How are you going to hide them. They're so big."

" Will you stop asking questions." She sounded frustrated. I just stared at her.

" OK OK, they're real" Tohru said in a defeated voice. "but don't tell anyone"

So they were real. " Are you like an angel or something?"

" you could say that"

Yuki started talking. "Miss Ho-" Tohru stared at him. " Tohru.. I mean, I could see you were getting ready to climb on tree. What were you planning to do there at this time of night?"

" sleep"

"uh, don't you have a house" I asked

"no, both of my parents died in a car crash". I tensed up. It reminded me of that horrible memory...

" Why don't you come live with us. We have an extra room" Yuki said. Was he crazy? A girl in the house is very risky.

" Umm... I couldn't do that. I have many problems that I do not want you to get in."

" That's okay. Anyways you love to cook, don't you? You can cook at our house and not have your cousin get in the way. By the way, your cooking is very good" Yuki said. She started laughing.

" What's so funny?" I asked annoyed. " It's nothing"

" So are you gonna come with us or what?"

She thought for awhile. " Sure, as long as you don't stalk me anymore"

Before I could say anything, I heard something moving in the bushes. " What is that?"

" I don't know, perhaps another stalker." Tohru replied. We were alerted and getting ready for whatever was going to come out. I thought it would be a damn rat or a small deer, but it was neither of them. A brown cat with some black markings jumped out. Oh no. I probably attracted it because soon it was rubbing itself against my leg.

" Aww, it looks like Yoshi (means respectful) likes you" Tohru cooed.

" Yoshi? Is this your cat" I asked. She nodded. " I wonder what attracted him to you."

" Uh... I don't know"

" Well, I have to go get my stuff"

* * *

**Tohru POV**

It kind of was weird to live in a house with 2 guys and an "adult" and I had to make them promise that they wouldn't be following me anymore because they have already discovered my wings. I didn't want them to know about my wolf form too.

I was in my new room putting my stuff away. All I had was an iPod earphones, radio with a CD player, 3 framed photographs, my clothes, make-up ( which I didn't use much), a small stuffed cat, Yoshi's stuff, and my school uniform. I charged my iPod at school or work. There was a table beside the bed . I placed the picture of my parents closest to my bed. Then I put the picture of my older brother and younger sister next. It seems that I live alone, but I wasn't the only child. Their names were Ryuu and Amaya. The last picture was a picture of Yoshi as a kitten. I found him in the streets and adopted him. I loved him so much. After I finished unpacking, I entered the bathroom that was next to my room to take a shower.

I stepped out of the shower, and put on a white tank top and black shorts. I went to the kitchen to drink a cup of milk. _Creak_. Something was on the roof. I ran outside and exposed my wings to get up. Whoa. It was Kyo. He was sleeping. I laughed quietly. I landed and shook his shoulder. " Kyo, wake up"

"Ahh, what are you doing up here?"

" I heard you and found you sleeping. You could catch a cold."

" I like to be on the roof and I don't CARE if I get a cold"

" Well, I do. So get inside before you get your stupid self sick." I smiled.

" Look who's talking. You're wearing a tank top and shorts. You're the one that's going going to catch a cold."

" I never do" I heal very fast so really I can't get sick. " We should go to sleep. Tomorrow is Friday, so we still have school."

He sighed. " Fine" We walked back in the house.

" Well, well well, what have you been doing to Tohru. You didn't do anything naughty, did you Kyo" Shigure giggled. I wanted to slap him in the face, but I didn't know him to well so all I did was glare at him.

" Shut Up! I'm not like you perverted dog!" Kyo yelled. Again with the animal nicknames.  
" Anyways, what are you still doing here?" Shigure asked. I turned to Kyo. " You haven't told him?" He shook his head. I explained everything to Shigure.

" Oh, since you will be here, you can be our brand new housekeeper!" he sang. " That's fine with me." I said good night to Kyo and Shigure and went to bed. Today has been a weird and long day and I really needed to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

** Tohru POV**

_I'm in the middle of a meadow filled with many different types of flowers and birds singing sweet songs in the trees. The sunlight blinded me, but I could still see a little bit. I suddenly got my complete vision back and looked down. Instead of my hands, there were huge black paws with claws. I realized I was in my wolf form. There was no one around so I just laid down and looked at the beautiful blue sky when something orange blocked my view. It was an orange cat. " Yoshi?" I asked. It shook its head and cuddled by me. After awhile, it started licking my face?_

I opened my eyes. Yoshi was licking my face. It was just a weird dream. I jumped off of bed and looked at the clock. 6:30. It was almost time for school. In 2 minutes, I was in my school uniform. I walked to the bathroom and cleaned my face, brushed my hair and all that good stuff. Alright, time to make breakfast for me and all the lazy men in this house. I looked in the refrigerator. It seems that I have some shopping to do, which I rarely did for food. I only went shopping for clothes and other things. I managed to find all the ingredients to make some pancakes.

" Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, time for breakfast!" I yelled so they could wake up. I probably woke them up with my scream. Instantly, Shigure and Kyo were down.

" You don't need to scream" Kyo said grumpily.

" Would you prefer I throw cold water on your face?" I asked

" You wouldn't" He was underestimating me. I was capable of doing that crap. I planned to wake him up tomorrow with a big bucket of ice cold water.

" Ahh, finally some real breakfast. I was beginning to forget what a real breakfast was like" Shigure said.

" What did you use to eat?"

" Cereal or burnt eggs" he whined.

" Shut up, will you!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki came down the stairs. His hair was over his face and he walked slowly. It kind of scared me. " Umm...Yuki are you okay?" He didn't answer, so I went to get the I was servings pancakes to the others, he bumped into me and almost fell on me, but I put my hands in front of me and pushed him back so that he was standing again. In the process, I could hear Kyo and Shigure gasp and then sigh with relief when I pushed him back. Were they scared that I would get hurt or something?

" That damn rat. He can't even wake up and now he almost fell on you?!" Kyo yelled. Yuki's eyes snapped open and he threw a punch at Kyo.

" What the hell! I thought you were asleep"

" Your stupid voice woke me up"

" You almost fell on Tohru"

Yuki gasped." I' m sorry miss ho-... Tohru."

" that's okay. It looks like you have a hard time waking up" I said chuckling a bit.

" Has everyone forgotten about breakfast. We shouldn't waste such delicious food" Shigure said

We ate breakfast and went to school. I went towards my first class with Kyo. Yuki had to go do a student council thing. Suddenly, 3 girls appeared out of nowhere and blocked my way.

" Who the heck are you" Kyo asked.

" We're the Yuki Fan Club!" Kyo rolled his eyes.

" and what do you want?" I asked

" You're the new girl right? Well, we have to introduce you to the rules of this club"

"Look, I'm not even in this club so back off"

" It applies to all girls in this school!"

" I have nothing to do with this club crap."

" You just came walking to school with Yuki and one of his relatives!" They said pointing to Kyo.

" I wish I wasn't his cousin" Kyo yelled.

The girls gasped. " How can you say that" they said in unison. " You're soooo lucky"

" Hell no. I'm the most unlucky person in the world"

I was quiet the whole time. Anger was rising in me and it was about to come out. These girls were so annoying. I listened to them argue and I couldn't take it anymore. Either I let my anger out, or my wolf form would come out. " Shut Up, bitches! " I said grabbing the hair of the closest girl to me. " You have no right to tell me what to do and who I can walk with" All of them were staring at me with wide eyes.

" and you have no right to be near Yuki or his cousin, Kyo!"

" Didn't you understand me? Do I have to say it very slowly. YOU-HAVE-NO-RIGHT-TO-TELL-ME-WHAT-TO-DO" I said slowly so I wouldn't have to repeat it to these bakas. " Now get the hell out of my sight before I throw you against the wall!"

" This is war!" they yelled as they started running away. I just sighed. I was lucky to not have changed forms.

" Well, let's get to class before we're late" I said to Kyo as calmly as I could. He just nodded and followed me.

Hours have passed and now it was lunch time. I sat in a table in the back of the cafeteria with Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo. Of course, Kyo and Uo were arguing again and this time is was about a card game.

" Haha. You think you can beat me in Rich Man Poor Man?" Uo asked

" Hell yeah!"

" Fine then. During free time in our last class we can play"

" Challenge accepted" Kyo said

Right. In our last class, the teacher was very nice and gave us free time at the last 20 minutes of class. I just smiled. It was funny when they would get in fights.

LATER ON AN HOUR AFTER LEAVING SCHOOL

I walked in my bedroom to get my earphones and my iPod. I hated to cook without music. Now there was plenty of food in the kitchen because I went shopping earlier. I bought tons of meat and had some trouble buying ugh... vegetables.

First I took off my school clothes and replaced them with a black shirt and denim shorts. Then I walked down the hallway. On my way, I passed the laundry room. I walked in and saw loads of dirty clothes in there. Well ,I also have some washing to do. I placed my iPod in my pocket after I picked a song to listen to and started throwing clothes from one bin to the washing machine. I turned it on, and went to the kitchen to start making dinner. Pretty soon, I was cooking, humming along to the song, and dancing at the same time. Yoshi usually was with me all the time, but this time he wasn't anywhere. I wonder where he could be.

* * *

**Kyo POV**

Damn Yankee. I was still pissed at the fact that Uo won the game. At least Yuki was still at school doing student council crap so I could be in peace for awhile. Right now, I was practicing karate moves. _Scratch, Scratch._ I stared at the door. Something was scratching it. Walking to it slowly, I opened it and saw a cat sitting there and stared at me with those big green eyes of his. It immediately barged in my room and walked around me.  
" Yoshi?" Now that there's a cat in the house, it's going to be following me everywhere. I shuddered at that thought. Ignoring the cat, I walked out to get a drink of milk to find Tohru cooking. Her back was facing me. Her shorts were like the shortest things ever. I've never seen shorts that small. Humming made its way into my ears and I saw that it came from Tohru. I then saw that she had earphones on. Now was my chance to scare her, but then she turned to get something from a cabinet. Dang it! She saw me.

" Oh hi Kyo" she said pulling her earphones out of her ears.

" Hi" I muttered going to the refrigerator . I grabbed the milk carton and drank right from it.

" Kyo, there's a thing that's called a cup. You put liquids in it and that's where you drink from, not right from the milk carton" she said laughing and waving a cup at my face. Then she snatched the carton from me, and poured some milk in the cup. She gulped the whole thing down in 10 seconds. " See, that's how you drink"

" Hey that was my milk" i yelled.

" I don't see your name on it"

" but I bought it"

" and? I bought codfish, salmon, cheese, a huge gallon of milk, meat, and ... vegetables from the store. So that means all of this is mine" she said with a smirk.

" OK OK, but still, i like milk a lot" She just laughed. It was cute when she laughed.

" HA! you have a milk mustache." I said pointing to her. She licked it off with her tongue.

" what mustache" she asked

" Very funny" I started to walk towards the now fixed front door. She resumed to her cooking and humming. It made me relax a little when I heard her hum.

* * *

**Tohru POV**

I woke up at 6:50. I panicked at first because I thought I was going to be late for school, but then I remembered that today was Saturday. I put on a blouse, skinny jeans, and flats. When I walked down the hall, I passed by Kyo's room and remembered that I was planning to wake him up with cold water. I went to the bathroom and filled up a bucket with water. Quietly, I sneaked into his room and stood near his bed. I lifted the bucket and all the water spilled on his face. Immediately, his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

" What the hell! Who threw me cold water!" he shouted. He turned and saw me.

" I told you I was capable of doing this. You preferred waking up the hard way"

" I'll get you back for this"

" ha, you do anything and i will make you pay"

" I'm not scared of a girl" He stood up . The floor was wet which made it slippery. Of course, he slipped. I didn't expect him to fall on me, but he did. POOF! Smoke appeared out of nowhere and when it cleared up, Kyo was gone. His clothes were on the ground. I panicked. Is he running around here naked? The clothes suddenly started to move. An orange cat crawled out. It was the same color as Kyo's hair. Then it struck me.

" Oh my gosh! Did I turn Kyo into a cat." I lifted it up and shook it in the air. " Perhaps my other form got stronger, and now it's turning people into animals" I screamed. I need to take it to the hospital! I ran out not looking where I'm going and crashed into Yuki and Shigure. POOF. A silver rat with violet eyes and a black dog were there instead of people.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story and reviewing. It inspires me to keep writing this story. I'll update soon and keep on reviewing. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyo POV **

I crawled out from beneath my clothes and spotted a panicked Tohru.

" Oh my gosh! Did I turn Kyo into a cat!" She lifted me up and shook me violently as if she was trying to wake me up. I was getting dizzy. " Perhaps my other form got stronger, and now it's turning people into animals!" she screamed. Other form? What does she mean by her other form getting stronger? She started running to the hallway and crashed into that damn rat and Shigure causing them to transform too.

Tohru just stared at them. I could feel her breathing heavily. I was pissed. " Why don't you look where you were going" I yelled at the dog and the rat.

" Shut Up stupid cat. I see you were transformed first. Did you let Tohru fall on you. Seriously, I thought you were supposed to have cat-like reflexes." he said sighing.

I wanted to go get him, but Tohru gripped me tight. " Let me go" I yelled. I jumped out of her arms and pounced on Yuki. Shigure jumped in. " Stop fighting. Don't you see Tohru is in panic mode." he said. Both Yuki and I turned our attention to Tohru at the same time. She was just staring at us with those wide blue eyes.

" Hell with it. Let's just go ahead and tell her ,"I yelled". I mean she did tell us she had wings."

Shigure eyes widened. " She has wings?!" Another thing I forgot to tell him.

" Y-yes, I do." she managed to sputter out. To support her comment, she freed her wings out of her back. Their color was yellow. Why were they always different colors.

" Well, she already saw... Tohru are you okay" Shigure asked. She nodded slowly and looked at the floor. She was on her knees. " Tohru, are you familiar with the zodiac?"

She lifted her head up." Y-yes. My mother told me about them sometimes before I went to sleep. She said that there were 13 zodiacs."

I widened my eyes. Does she know about the cat being excluded. She continued talking. " well, people say there is only 12, because the cat wasn't part of it but still cursed.I wish the cat was in it though" She chuckled.  
" Why are you laughing" I yelled. " Hmm, oh well I remember telling my mom that I wasn't going to be a dog anymore, I was going to be a cat too" she answered.

Shigure started again" Well, we have a family curse. Each of us possess the spirits of one of the zodiac animals. I'm the dog, Yuki, here is the rat, and Kyo is the cat. We transform into the animals when we are hugged by the opposite gender. The bad thing is that when we transform back... we're naked. " POOF.

I could feel myself turning back to human. Tohru screamed, then flew through the ceiling. Literally. There was a huge hole in the ceiling and when I walked under it, I could see the blue sky. I quickly went to get dressed.

* * *

**Tohru POV**

I flew to a nearby tree and sat on one of the highest branches. I was very surprised. I wasn't the only one keeping secrets. A family curse. It sounds worse than my case. Wait a second. Kyo turned into the cat. I knew the cat got shunned. He must have been through a lot of pain, and Yuki is the rat. That's why Kyo and Yuki hate each other. They were natural enemies and the rat was the one that tricked the cat. Shigure was ... well a dog.

I wanted to relax a little bit so I grabbed my hair. Then I started braiding it. It did work, because making the braid perfect took all my concentration until I looked down and spotted Kyo glancing at me from the bottom. For a human, it would have looked like a small speck, but my wolf vision was enough to identify the person as Kyo. I quickly tied my braid together and let it rest on my shoulder.

Again, I looked down and to my surprise, he was climbing up. I stayed put. A human can't climb that high on a tree. After a few minutes, Kyo was 4 branches below me. I started to stand up.

" Wait, don't run away. I thought you were tough." he said. I sat back on the branch. Kyo finally reached me, and sat beside me.

" How did you reach me" I asked.

"I'm the cat, remember"

"Oh" was all I managed to say

" I must seem pretty strange to you. I know. You probably think I'm a freak."

" No ,I don't. Didn't you listen to me. I love the cat" I said

He scratched his head. " but I probably messed that up"

" No, you didn't. Kyo, stop saying negative things. I want to be your friend not your enemy."

" Really?". I nodded with a small smile.

" That's stupid."

" No it isn't. You know what?"

" What" he said giving me a curious stare.

" I think I want to see that orange cat again" He started to protest, but I was too fast and hugged him. In an instant, a poof sounded, smoke spread, and an annoyed orange cat appeared.

" You look so cute." I said teasingly.

" Shut Up! You're making me sound like a wussy"

I laughed. " Well, I better turn around before you turn back"

Poof. He put on his pants. I noticed his shirt beside me. Before he could reach it, I snatched it and quickly flapped my wings and flew to the next tree.

" Give me back my shirt"

" Come and get it, kitty" I said with a smirk.

" No fair. You have wings" I forced my wings to shrink and get in my back.

" Fair game now."

" be prepared" he said with a smirk jumping to the tree I was standing on. Immediately, I gracefully jumped to another tree and caught a branch.

" What?"I asked since he had a confused face.

" How can you jump so far"

I quickly thought of something up to change the subject and smiled. " Hey, I think this shirt needs some washing. I think I"ll throw it in the river nearby.

" You wouldn't"

" Wait. I think I've heard that one before when I said I would throw cold water in your face"

He jumped to my tree, and grabbed my arm spinning me around so I could face him. I raised my arm that had the shirt up high.

" I think this belongs to me" he said grabbing my other arm and pulling it down. His grasp was strong, but not strong enough. I struggled and freed one of my hands. I grabbed his arm and tore it from my arm. Instantly, I jumped to the other tree, but I didn't have enough speed. I ended up barely reaching the wood, but I made it. Then I felt something cool and hard slipping from my finger. shit. It was my ring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tohru POV**

The ring that hid my wolf half was sliding off my finger quickly. I tried to catch it, but I wasn't fast enough. I watched in horror as my ring fell into the green long grass.

Immediately, I could feel my bone structure staring to change in that of a wolf's bone structure. Black fur grew all over my body making my clothes disappear mysteriously. Huge claws replaced my small nails colored in red nail polish, and sharp canine teeth built for hunting appeared in my mouth. Lastly, a long black furry tail with a brown tip popped out from my lower back. All that was on my mind was the fact that I'm on a tree still. A wolf or a dog on a tree was never good.

My wings weren't allowed to come out when I was a wolf, so pretty much I was stuck. But I wasn't going to be a cat stuck in a tree. Calculating the distance to the ground, it wasn't that high for me. I jumped off and landed on my side. Pain spread throughout me from the impact, but I knew that in half an hour it would just be a blurry memory.

Slowly, I stood up and shook my fur. I decided to run deep into the forest, but my ears heard foot steps. I looked towards the direction of the sound. Kyo was there with his eyes as wide as saucers. He was slowly walking towards me. I growled as a warning to stay away, but he still kept coming.

" Tohru..."

" Go away" I murmured looking away from him.

" Is this your other form you were talking about earlier"

" What?! When?"

" You screamed something about your other form getting stronger when I transformed"

" Yes..." I said lowering my ears and looking at the ground.

" Don't think you're a freak. I'm shunned, you're not"

" I'm not shunned, but I'm still different."

" What to do you mean"

" I mean that I'm the only one of my type that also has wings"

" how is that"

" My mom was a tenshi (angel), and my dad was... a wolf warrior. They met and ... fell in love. They didn't care if they were different. I was their second child and I was the only one to inherit both wings and wolf warrior blood."

" Wait, what. Second child... wolf warrior... what do you mean?"

" calm down" I laughed. " I'll explain, but-"

" Ahh.. Kyo run away. The mean wolf is going to eat you" Shigure yelled. I looked at him and his eyes were filled with horror.

" Shut Up" I said annoyingly

" Tohru?" he asked. A nodded my big furry head.

"Tohru! Nooo. the wolf ate you and now you talking from its stomach! I'll save you!" he yelled grabbing a nearby fat stick and waving it at me.

" Shigure, don't hit Tohru" Kyo said

" Don't worry, Kyo. I'll save your precious love without hitting her. I'll just aim for the beast!"

" She's not my love and if you hit the beast.. I mean wolf, then you hit Tohru" Kyo yelled with a small grin forming on his face.

" What did you call me!?" I asked mockingly.

" I didn't mean to. It slipped out."

" Yeah right" I said walking slowly to him. Whoa. I was taller than him, but when human it seemed he and Yuki were the tallest people in the world. Then I suddenly felt something hit my back and my back started to hurt a little bit. My instincts took over, not bothering to see who or what hit me and snapped my teeth at whoever was there.

"aahh... don't eat me. Sorry Kyo that I wasn't able to save your girlfriend and tell everyone else that I said bye-bye. Tell them not to cry. Ayame will be there to cheer them up with his wise words"

I realized I was on Shigure and my teeth were inches from his face. I got off him and sat down wolf- style. Again my wolf half was taking over my mind. It only happened when I felt in danger or I was hunting. " Sorry... it's the wolf inside me."

Shigure FINALLY realized that I was the wolf. " Tohru, is that you."

" No, it's a wolf that happens to have the same voice as me, Tohru Honda" i said sarcastically.

" Why are you like this?"

" like I was saying my mom was a tenshi and my dad.. a wolf warrior. I got wings and wolf blood, but I was the only child who got it"

" Only child?" Shigure asked.

I nodded. " I have an older brother named Ryuu and Amaya... my sweet little sister."

" Do they also have that supernatural wolfy thing" Kyo asked.

" My brother is a wolf warrior and my sister has wings."

" Where are they" Kyo asked.

"umm... I think there in America"

"America! What the hell are they doing over there" Kyo yelled

" My brother had to go help the wolf warriors over there because kyuuketsuki ( vampires) have been increasing rapidly over there, and he is a better protector than me, so he took Amaya with him."

" VAMPIRES! Are you crazy. She is mentally crazy." Kyo said to Shigure. " She thinks vampires exist."

" You did just see a girl turn into a wolf and have wings." Shigure responded.

" They do exist. You might have seen one with your own eyes without knowing it."

"Wouldn't it have sucked all the blood out of me"

" No, they just hunt at night. Anyways, I wouldn't think you were tasty"

" Hey, you'd be worst."

" I am. I've killed many blood suckers already, so they hate me"

I was getting tired of being a wolf, so I sniffed for my ring in the long grass and found it. I put it on my claw, and I transformed guys turned around.

" Guys, I'm not naked when I transform back " I still had my blouse, skinny jeans, and flats.

" Where do your clothes go"

" It disappears, but comes back when human. It's been a mystery for many generations of wolves."

"and how-"

" Stop asking questions guys. It's my turn. where is the other 10 zodiacs?"

" Most of them live in the Sohma main house with Akito."

" Akito? Is he also part of the zodiac"

" Sort of. He's our leader." Shigure said. Kyo frowned every time Akito was mentioned

" Since you know the secret, I have to go tell him and you can't tell anyone"

" Alright, and you won't say anything about mine"

He nodded. " a deal" .Shigure started to walk away.

" Let's go back to the house" I said to Kyo

We walked home and found Yuki sleeping on the dining table.

* * *

**KYO POV**

That damn rat fell asleep in the kitchen. I snickered. " and at school the girls call him a prince."

Tohru smiled, and then walked up stairs. I liked her smile. It seemed to relax me somehow. I snapped out of that thought and looked at Yuki again.I wasn't going to attack him because he was stronger when he is asleep. I got a cup of milk and ran to my room leaving the rat in the kitchen. Hopefully, he stays like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Shigure POV**

I was nervous as I waited for Akito to come. After what seemed like hours, he finally appeared.

" what do you want" he asked in his cruel voice as he sat down and let a white bird perch on his finger. I could tell he was still sick. The color was gone from his face.

" Today in the morning, someone found out the Sohma secret." I said hesitantly and waited for his reaction.

He stood up and the bird flew to it's cage. " Who and how" he demanded

" A girl named Tohru Honda. Kyo let her fall on him and then running around panicked, she crashed into Yuki and I."  
" What was she doing there in the first place"

" We let her live with us. she didn't have a home, but she promised to keep our secret."

" Hmm... I think I will trust this girl for Yuki, Kyo, and I."

I stared at him. I could tell he was scheming something. " Now go" he waved his hand at me.

" and she has a secret of her own" I said

He suddenly got interested. " and what is it"

" I'll leave you to discover that". I stood up and walked to he door. " Bye Akito" I bowed and left.

* * *

**Akito POV**

Stupid Dog. Why won't he tell could be her secret? I need to find out. It could be a bad secret that could steal my zodiacs from me. I think I'll go visit them sometime next week and have a chance to talk to this Tohru Honda.

* * *

**By the way, in this story, Akito is a male and thanks for the reviews. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tohru POV**

It was now Sunday and I was hanging clothes outside to dry. I was assuming these were Yuki's clothes because Kyo didn't wear these types of clothes. After I finished, I went inside and sat on the couch. My body was exhausted and really needed to rest.I was much more relaxed now that the guys knew my secret and Shigure told me Akito allowed me to stay as long as I don't say a single thing about the curse.I pulled my phone out and started texting Uo.

**Me:**_ Hey Uo. How's your day going?_

**Uo:** _Like always... how's yours?_

**Me**: _I'm soo exhausted from drying clothes and cooking_

**Uo:** _What do u mean? You live on a tree, although I told you to come live with me, but u didn't want to. You don't need to do all that crap!_

I realized that I wasn't supposed to be doing this. She still didn't know I live with the Sohma's. She won't like the fact that I'm all alone in a house with 3 men. and Hana... hopefully she takes it easy and doesn't do anything serious.

**Me:** _..._

**Uo:** _Tohru!_

**Me:** _I'll tell you tommorow in our last class or during lunch... okay_

**Uo:** _You better_

I suddenly felt a rumble. Was it an earthquake?

**Me:** _Uhh... I have to go. Bye. Love you!_

I put my phone in the back pocket of my shorts. I also had a pink tank top on. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure came running down the stairs.

" What the hell was that" I asked

" It probably is some certain person who wants to see Kyo" Shigure giggled.

Kyo gasped. " Oh no! I'm leaving." Kyo said starting to run upstairs, but Shigure grabbed him by the shirt.

" I'm not going to risk getting my house destroyed and don't be a coward" Shigure said

Who could destroy this house? I went to the front door and scanned the whole front yard. My sight was good enough to see a girl standing in the shadows.

" Umm, may I help you" I asked because I didn't know what else to say. She had a green shirt and black pants. Hanging on her back, was an orange bag that had a toy cat stuck on it. Her hair was brown, but shorter than my hair. At the moment, her bangs were covering her eyes.

" Who are you?" she asked quietly

" Oh, I'm Tohru Honda"

" My name is Kagura Sohma"

" Oh, nice to meet you" was all I manged to say

" I-is Kyo here?" she said in a low voice.

" Umm.. yes. Do you want me to tell him"

After I said yes, she raised her head and I could see she had silver, grayish eyes. Even though they had a dull color, her eyes filled with brightness and excitement. She pushed me and ran inside at full speed. I closed the door and turned around to look at the scene.

" Kyo", she screamed

" Kagura, go home!" Kyo shouted. Shigure still had him by the shirt.

" Kyo... I missed you soo much" Her eyes were getting watery. " You didn't call me,or send me a letter, or talk to me on Facebook"

" Why would I" the orange haired teen shouted.

" because now I missed you so much!" She ran to him a full speed again. Soon, she was swinging Kyo in the air. Why the hell is she doing that? I could tell Kyo was in pain, so I went to stop it.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you" Shigure said " She's pretty strong"

" Did you forget. I have wolf blood in me" I started to walk over again.

I could hear Yuki asking Shigure of what I meant, but I ignored it. I pushed Kagura away and got what was left of Kyo and dragged him to the couch.

Then I walked to Kagura. " What the fuck is wrong with you" I asked

" Where's Kyo" she asked totally ignoring me. Shigure pointed to the couch. She sat down next to him and hugged his head. " My dear Kyo... who did this to you. You're dirty and hurt. TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO YOU SO I CAN KILL THAT PERSON!"

" Umm... I think that was you" Shigure said

" Have fun killing yourself" I said forming a smirk on my lips.

" I didn't mean to. It's just that all my love for him came out all at once."

" nice way of showing how much you love somebody" I said

I looked at Kyo again and went to go get the first aid kit.

**A while after Kyo was better**

" Kyo, you feeling any better now." I asked

" Hmm, I don't feel like crap anymore" he responded

" Kyo..." Kagura said

" What the crap! Why do you always have to do that!"

"It was your fault. You forgot call me or anything, so it made me miss you a lot" Kagura said

" I didn't forget, I didn't want to" Kyo responded

" Umm...why do like him soo much" I asked curiously

" Hmm..oh, well first of all I'm his fiancee"

"Fiancee?" What the heck. We were still in high school.

" Congrats Kyo" Shigure said.

" I'm surprised there's a woman that wants to be with you forever, Kyo" Yuki said

" She is not my fiancee!"

" b-but you asked me"

" because we were little kids and you threatened to throw a rock on me if I didn't!"

" but I'm the only girl in this planet that loves you" Kagura said.

" Tohru.. likes the cat too." Shigure said

Kagura was suddenly in front of me screaming and asking tons of questions " What do you like about Kyo? I like everything about him... his face...his voice, his hair, his style, even his other fo- "

" Shut Up. Right now. Don't say another word"

Kagura looked at him with big teary eyes. Suddenly they turned red, and Kagura was beating him up again.

"Kagura! You are crazy! Stop doing that" I yelled

" Shut Up. bitch!"

" Oh hell did you just call me" I asked feeling a small pinch of anger growing inside me.

" Oh no... my house is definitely history now" Shigure whined.

She let Kyo go and walked slowly to me with a smirk. " I called you a bitch. B-i-t-c-h."

" OMG. You know how to spell. I bet you don't know how to spell this." I lifted my middle finger at her.

She gasped . Then I felt a little bit of pain on my cheek. She had slapped me.

" Kagura, don't ever do that again" Yuki yelled

" Tohru are you okay" Kyo asked

I didn't answer him. My anger rose higher to the point where my body couldn't handle it, so I turned into a wolf,and an angry wolf was not good

" Oh no". Kyo and Yuki, and Shigure said together.

" It wasn't wise of you to do that" I said mockingly

" she's a monster,Kyo I'll come back some other time this bitch isn't here" Kagura said running outside.

I ran after her. " Tohru. just let her go"

I ignored them again. Kagura ran fast, but not enough. I was about to catch up to her, but the stupid mailman came . Of course, she crashed into him and she transformed. Luckily, he ran away screaming before seeing Kagura because he saw me. I looked down to see a small brown boar with light brown spots on her back.

The rest of the people ran out, and saw Kagura as her zodiac animal.

" How did she transform" Yuki asked

" Well, the stupid pig didn't see where she was running and crashed into the mailman, but I saved the day by scaring the hell out of him before he could see her"

" Good Job, Tohru" Shigure said.

" I was looking where I was going" Kagura whined

" Look, stop talking before I have bacon for dinner." I shouted. She gasped.

" You wouldn't" she said. I snapped my teeth at her. She flinched and then transformed back.

" Put your clothes on" I said

She dressed, said bye to Kyo, and started to leave. I have also transformed back and calmed down. " Hey, I'm sorry about today. My wolf form is the reason why I have low temper sometimes"

" How did you change into a wolf" she asked. I explained everything about my secret. She stared at me for awhile and then smiled.

" I'm sorry too for calling you names too." Soon we were hugging as if have been friends or a long time.

* * *

**KYO POV**

I was confused. First, they were fighting, and now they are hugging. This world has so many crazy girls like Kagura. Tohru is just like that because her wolf took over, and now that it's gone, she is nice again.

"Do you have a Facebook, Kagura" Tohru asked

" Yup." she smiled

" OK then, I'll send you a friend request. My name in Facebook of course is Tohru Honda"

" I'll be waiting." She waved at Tohru." Bye my love" She told me as she ran to me. I tried to escape her hugs. I couldn't even breath. Kagura hugged Tohru again and left. Finally some peace and quiet.

" I'm so happy that my house is still standing" Shigure said.

" It's not like 2 elephants or mad bulls were going to fight here" I yelled starting to go to my room.

" Hey' who are you calling an elephant" Tohru yelled.

" I was using figurative language"

" In other words, you were comparing us to elephants?"

" No, Shigure was exaggerating." I said annoyed.

" It could have been true" she said. Shigure smiled.

" Whatever" I mumbled and ran upstairs into my room. I really needed to relax. I turned on my lap top and typed Facebook into the search engine. I logged in and searched Tohru Honda. I saw her profile and clicked it. Her profile picture was her smiling . She was very pretty. Whoa She has almost 8,000 friends. What the heck. I didn't know she was that popular. She even had more friends than Yuki. Of course, the Yankee, electric girl, and Ryuu Honda are friends with her. She also had a lot of guy friends like Sam and Pablo and Eric? What type of names were those?

After that, I glanced at her photos. One picture was of her looking at the sky. The sun made her blue eyes shine and her hair danced with the wind. She was resting her chin on her hand which was resting on her crossed legs. Between her fingers, was the ring of course. The picture took my breath away. Another picture was her, Uo, and Hana hugging each other with smiles. The last picture I looked at closely was her sitting down with a little girl in her lap. She looked like Tohru a bit, except that she had green eyes and her hair was shorter. I was assuming it was her little sister. The rest of the pictures, i scrolled through quickly. Some of them were her standing beside some unknown guy. It made me annoyed. I suddenly got a notification.  
' Friend request from Tohru Honda' I accepted it, but I was surprised because I didn't expect this. I shut my laptop and reached for the cup. It was empty. I stood up and put on my jacket because I was planning to go on the roof. Walking downstairs, I grabbed the milk carton, poured it in, and took it with me to the roof. I didn't drink from the carton ever since Tohru told me not to. Grabbing for the cold ladder, I climbed up and sat down. Suddenly, I heard the bushes in the nearby forest moving and all I could see was blue eyes staring at me. They reminded me of Tohru's but I knew those eyes weren't hers. They were different and had a hint of alertness as if a wild animal was stalking its prey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyo POV**

The blue eyes kept staring at me and I looked at them back. It seemed like we stayed like that for hours.I looked up at the sky which was filled with many stars and one full moon. I shifted my eyes to the bush again, but they were sound of running came into my ears.

" Who's there? Show yourself or I'll beat the hell out of you" I yelled. I was getting irritated. It became quiet with only the sound of crickets chirping and the croaks of frogs from the nearby river. A bird was also flapping its wings. But birds are asleep at this time of day. Maybe I was turning crazy and those eyes were never there.

Suddenly something big and furry jumped out of nowhere and bumped into me which almost made me fall off the roof. I looked at the furry thing, and saw that it was a huge black wolf. On its face, were the same blue eyes that were in the bush. It growled at me and jumped on me, placing his paw on my throat.

* * *

**Tohru POV**

I forgot that there was going to be a full moon tonight. Every time full moon came out, me and all the other wolf warriors would change into wolves for an hour even if we had our rings on. I was pacing back and forth waiting for the hour to finish.

Yoshi was laying down on my big pink bed. His eyes followed my every movement. My cat was used to it already. He knew that I was the wolf he saw and that I wouldn't hurt a single hair or whisker on him. I turned my focus to my school uniform folded neatly beside my bed. There was school tomorrow and I still was not asleep. I couldn't until I changed back.

The clock said 12: 35. I groaned frustrated. This seemed to take forever. Then a familiar scent made its way into my nose. I could tell it was a wolf warrior. My eyes widened. It was Ryuu, my brother. I needed to get out, but I had paws not hands with fingers. The only way to get out was to break through the door in full speed. I prepared myself . Sorry Shigure. I promise to fix it. Then I ran with all the speed I had. Poor door. I ran down the stairs and crashed through the front door too. Walking out to the forest, I sensed him on the roof. So I took a few steps back and jumped to the roof. Man, I have been jumping and running a lot today.

My eyes took in the scene quickly. A black wolf with stripes just like me was on top of Kyo. His teeth were inches from his face. When they noticed me, Ryuu turned his head to me.

" Oh hi, Tohru. It's been a long time" he greeted me as if he wasn't about to kill somebody.

" let him go" I said

" but I have to kill him and the other 2 guys because they kidnapped you"

" Kidnapped?" me and Kyo said at the same time. Ryuu put his paw on Kyo's throat. " No one told you to talk" he snapped.

" They never kidnapped me. They asked if I wanted to live here since I lived in the forest and I accepted. Now can you please let him go?" I begged afraid that he was really going to kill him. My big brother can sometimes be overprotective of me. Ryuu looked at Kyo and he nodded, so he got off and sat down next to him.

" Sorry about that. I'm Ryuu, Tohru's older brother" he said holding out his paw to Kyo. Kyo just stared at it with a confused look. " Is your paw hurt or something" Kyo asked.

I chuckled. " Ryuu, you're in Japan, not America"

" Oh right. I have been to so many places in the world, that I get used to some" he said getting on his 4 feet and bowing. " and your name?"

" Kyo"

" Kyo what?"

" Sohma!" he said irritated. Ryuu flinched.

Again I chuckled. " You really need to work on your temper Kyo"

" I know" he mumbled scratching the back of his head

* * *

**Kyo POV**

In that instant, Tohru and her brother transformed. Tohru was in shorts and a tank top and Ryuu had a blue shirt and pants. They looked soo alike. Both of them had brown hair and blue eyes.

" soo where are the other two" Ryuu asked

" Sleeping. Talking about sleep me and Kyo have school tommorow and its one in the morning"

" Can we stay here" he asked. Tohru looked at me. " sure" I said

Tohru gasped" Where's Amaya"

" She's in the trees... somewhere." Ryuu said

" I'll go get her" she said letting her big white wings out. She flew into the trees. I kept staring at where she went not noticing that her brother was looking at me.

" You like her, don't you?" he asked

"what? no"

" yes you do. I can tell"

I looked at the ground. Did I? I never even thought about that. I heard flapping of wings and saw the outline of 2 angels. When they got closer I could tell one was Tohru and the other girl was younger. She had short brown hair kind of like Kisa's, but her eyes were greenish blueish. They were drooping.

" Looks like someone really needs to sleep" Ryuu said. Tohru nodded and walked in the house. I'm guessing Amaya is sleeping in Tohru's room.

I yawned. "Can I sleep on the couch" he asked

" Sure" We went in. I continued my way to my room and Ryuu laid on the couch. I was soo tired, that I just fell on my bed and closed my eyes.

**Next day ( Monday )**

I wake up to the sound of Tohru screaming breakfast. I change into my school clothes and brush my hair which was a mess. Then I walk down the stairs to see the others already eating. It looks like that damn rat and Shigure already met Ryuu and Amaya.

" Someone slept late" Shigure said.

" Blame him" I shouted pointing at Ryuu.

He smiled. " I'm sorry little kitty"

" What? Did you tell him!" I yelled at Tohru

" No, Amaya crashed into Shigure this morning. You should have seen his reaction." she said laughing.

" Well, how would you feel to crash into a girl that was unknown to you and in your house" Shigure whined.

Everyone laughed. I wished I could have seen that.

* * *

**Tohru POV**** In School**

It was already last class and I was kind of anxious because anytime now Uo and Hana would be here to ask about yesterday.

" Soo what did you need to tell me" Uo asked

" I... uh... I live..."

" Spit it out"

"yes, please say" Hana said

" I have been living with Kyo and Yuki"

" What!" Uo screamed

" Don't freak out. They're really good friends. Plus Ryuu and Amaya came yesterday and are also staying with me."

" Really?" Uo asked calming down

" yup"

" we should go see if this is a suitable environment for you." Hana said

" Great idea, let's go after school. and I can also greet your bro and sis" Uo said stretching her arms

" but they might not serve snacks" Hana said

" good point. we'll go tomorrow"she said

I thought for awhile. " OK . The bell rang and everyone immediately ran out the door. i went to the hall making my way to the front door when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see a guy with black hair.

" Are you new here? I haven't seen you before" he asked still gripping my arm.

" Yes, I came here last week"

" That explains it. I wonder why I haven't noticed yu earlier. You're so pretty" he said releasing my arm.

I blushed. " Umm... thanks I said not knowing what else to say. I noticed girls were glaring at me. I'm guessing he was liked by many girls. Well, he was kind of handsome...

" I'm Shiro. and you?"

" Tohru"

" Nice meeting you. I hope to see you again" he smiled.

" Sure" I said. He let go of my arm and walked away. I started to walk again to the front door. That was an awkward moment.

* * *

**Kyo POV**

I'm walking down the hallway when I spot Shiro talking with Tohru. That's just great. Her cheeks turned pink. I was getting mad and a strong feeling was in me. Was it jealousy. Suddenly, he walked away and Tohru went outside. I headed for the door. Later, I walked in the kitchen to find Tohru preparing snacks with Amaya beside her helping.

" Why are you preparing snacks"

" Uo and Hana are coming. I already told Shigure" she smiled

" You better be joking" I said not liking the idea of that Yankee over here.

She shook her head. " You better be a nice kitty"

" Stop calling me that!" I yelled annoyed. Amaya pulled on Tohru's shirt. She leaned down and Amaya whispered something in her ear. Tohru laughed. " Alright" she said and starting walking towards me. " I'm sorry" she said as she wrapped her arms around me. it surprised me. Poof. I escaped from my clothes and looked up at Tohru. " Why the heck did you do that!?

She lifted me up and put me in Amaya's arms. " Amaya wanted to carry a certain orange cat"

I sighed. How much worst can my day get? Suddenly someone knocked the door which was fixed for the second time. Tohru quickly walked to the door and the Yankee and electric girl walked in. Crap. They're here. Again I sighed knowing that that there was going to be no peace for me today.


	9. Chapter 9

** So I forgot to put the disclaimer for the past chapters. Sadly Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me, and again I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. ;)**

* * *

**Tohru POV**  
I was surprised that Uo and Hana came earlier than we had arranged.

" Amaya, its been a long time" Uo said to my little sister crouching down and stretching her arms out to her. Amaya ran to her with Kyo still in her arms. They hugged and then she wrapped her arms around Hana.

" Hello Amaya. You look lovely as usual." Hana said patting her head. " Is this your new cat?" she added pointing to the orange cat in Amaya's arms.

She looked at me. " Umm.. yeah. Its a stray we found outside."

Yuki and Shigure came in. Both of them laughed seeing Kyo is in cat form. " just like Yoshi." Arisa said. " You really do love cats"

" Yes, what shall we call him" Hana said

" Umm.. I don't know"

" I have a good one. How about or Captain Fuzz. or just dog" Yuki said laughing. Kyo glared at him. He would have done worse if Uo and Hana weren't here.

" Those are weird" Uo said

" That's the point. the cat's probably weird" he smirked

" Hmm.. how about Nemo" Uo said

" after a fish... even better" Yuki said

" Well he is orange like Nemo. In fact, it's almost the same color as Kyo's hair. Where is he anyways?" Uo asked putting a hand on her hip. All of us froze. Kyo suddenly started trying to escape Amaya's arms.

" Amaya, I think the cat needs to go do his business. Will you let him go" I asked nicely. She nodded and released Kyo, who quickly went upstairs.

" he's probably talking to Ryuu or in his room" I answered.

" I'm right here" Ryuu said behind Yuki and Shigure. Shigure jumped. " You scared me!" he whined. Everyone laughed. A poof was suddenly heard.

" What was that!?" Ou asked

" It sounded like a boom and came from upstairs." Hana said

" Umm... I think the stupid cat crashed into something" Yuki said

" Yes, it was probably that or Nemo is playing dirty games with Yoshi" Shigure said raising a finger.

Yuki hit him in the back of hs head " You are sick"

Kyo walked down the stairs. " So there you are. I thought you were running away" Uo said

" Hell no! I was... I was doing homework" he mumbled

" oh really. I didn't know you did homework like a good boy"

" Soo how bout we play rich man poor man" I said before they started arguing.

" Yes, we shall" Hana agreed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

When Yuki shuffled the cards, Uo started to talk. " ready to lose again, orange head"

" I'm going to win" he said with determination. Everyone played except for Amaya who turned on the TV and watched Mogeta. I really don't understand why kids really like it. It's so stupid!

After awhile of playing, Kyo had the least amount of cards so he actually won.

" You cheater! What kind of tricks are you pulling?!" Uo screamed out pointing accusingly at him.

" I won fair and square! Now you have to dye your hair black" he smirked.

" Hell no! I ain't doing that. You cheated!"

" Guys, stop fighting. You realize this is just a game, right" I chuckled. They stared at me for awhile until Uo finally smiled and ran her hand through her blonde hair. " You're right. I ain't stupid like this guy" she said pointing at Kyo.

" Whatever, but just know I won fairly." he said standing up.

" Where are you going?" Uo yelled standing up too.

" to the bathroom!"

" You're running away, aren't you"

" No, I'm just going to the bathroom. Now get out of my way" he shouted trying to get Uo out of his way.

" better hurry. You wouldn't want to piss yourself"

" Damn it! You're really annoying you know that"He yelled. Suddenly there was a Poof. We gasped as we knew that sound meant Kyo had transformed. Hana gave me a confused look. When the smoke cleared out, Uo looked around.

" Is everything alright" Yuki asked as if nothing happened.

"Umm... yeah." I spotted Kyo running to the door.

" Guys, I have to put these clothes to dry. The wind must have blown it in here. I'll be back." I gave Yuki and Shigure a look that meant keep them occupied. They nodded. I picked up the clothes and went outside.  
I put the clothes on the floor ." Kitty, kitty, where are you." I saw movement in the branches. I could tell he was still a cat, so I picked up the clothes and hanged it. Then I walked back inside knowing he'll have to be smart to get clothes back.

Ryuu had joined Amaya in the living room. Uo was asking about Shigure's career. Hana was reading one of his books. Yuki was telling Uo how Shigure is a perv. Kyo suddenly came in.

" Soo what did I miss?" he asked.

" Nothing 's do a rematch" Uo yelled

"Your'e on, but I'm gonna warn you that you'll lose again."

" Ha! In your dreams"

Uo won this time and now Kyo was the one thinking she cheated. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Hey, how about we watch a scary movie" Ryuu suggested after they finished arguing and were quiet.

" Yes! Awesome idea, bro!" I said. I raised my fist and he did too. We fist bumped.

" So what movie should we watch" Uo asked. Wait Amaya was here. It was 8 already.

" You chose while I go take Amaya to bed." Everyone nodded knowing she was too young to watch a scary movie. She was 5 years old. Pretty soon, she will start going to school. I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs into my room.

" Take off your shoes and put your pj's on" I commanded softly. She nodded and did what I told her to do. Then she went into the bathroom. Wow. She's getting better at this. Before, I had to remind her to brush her teeth.

When she finished, I tucked her into bed. I smiled. " Good night, Amaya" I said.

" Good night, sissy" she murmured and instantly fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and went downstairs.

" So what are we watching" I asked

" SAW" Uo said in a scary voice

I stretched. " All right." It wasn't really scary for me, but still I going to watch it. I sat down in the middle of the couch. Uo sat beside me on one side and Kyo in the other. Hana sat next to Uo. Ryuu sat next to Kyo. Yuki sat on the floor. He didn't care and Shigure must have gone to bed already. He probably chickened out. Hana had brought some popcorn. The lights were off and the movie started. Somewhere in the middle of the film, I felt something lightly touch my hand. I slowly looked down and saw Kyo's hand close to mine. It seemed like he wanted to hold it. I hit my elbow against Uo lightly. She looked at me. Her mouth formed the word 'what'. I shifted my eyes to my other hand. She followed them and laughed silently. I guessed he didn't know he was doing that. I went back to watching the movie.

Ryuu then whispered something to him and pointed to our touching hands. He gasped and his cheeks turned red. He quickly removed his hand from there. I pretended to never notice his hand there.

The movie ended and everyone was soon getting ready for bed. Uo and Hana slept in my room too. The next morning I woke up earlier than anyone. I put on a short skirt and a white shirt on that showed my shoulders. On it, where 3 big words. LIVE, LAUGH, LOVE. Then I walked down stairs with my earphones delivering music to my ears. I was kind of happy because today was on of those days that the school let you wear whatever you wanted. I mean even showing shoulders. I love this school! I had put a little bit of mascara on my eyelashes too. Kyo suddenly came down the stairs. He had his uniform on. I laughed.

He looked at me. " What are you laughing at" Kyo asked in an agitated voice.

" Did you forget?" I asked still laughing a bit. He gave me a curious look. " Today is a day where you get to wear whatever you want."

He face palmed himself and ran back in his room. He came back with a black shirt and blue pants. Yuki suddenly came walked like a mummy.

" umm... Yuki " I asked. He walked to Kyo and landed his head on Kyo's shoulder.

" AHH... get off my shoulder" Kyo said cat ears popping from his head. Yuki lifted his head slowly and continued walking around the kitchen.

" He probably couldn't sleep because he remembered the scary movie from yesterday. He is after all a damn rat that is scared of every thin-" Yuki interrupted Kyo by punching him on the head.

" What the heck. What was that for" he yelled rubbing his cheek where Yuki punched him

" You talk too much"

" Well you probably had your eyes closed the whole time the movie played"

Hana and Uo were behind them enjoying the show. It looks like the guys haven't noticed them.

" I wasn't the one holding Tohru's hand for comfort" Yuki said sighing

" It wasn't for comfort..." he mumbled. Then why did he do that.

"Then for what" Yuki asked looking at Kyo

"It's none of your business"

Hana finally opened her mouth and said " A cat and a mouse"

Both guys froze. " That's what they look like. Don't you think?" she asked Uo

" Oh, yeah Tom and what was the mouse's name... umm" she looked at the ceiling thinking. " Jerry!" she finally said.

I laughed. " I'll start making breakfast"

" Yes breakfast." Hana said. Uo nodded.

" She is not your maid. At least help her" Kyo yelled

" It's okay Kyo. I can do this better by myself"

He thought for a moment. " Whatever"

" They are your friends after all" Yuki added

**In School**  
I was putting binders in my locker, when i could feel someone behind me. I turned around to find Shiro.

" Oh.. umm..hi Shiro"

" Hi. You look pretty today as always."

I blushed. " Thanks. So umm what do you want?"

" Oh right. I just came to greet you"

"Well thanks for remembering me."

"How can I not remember you? Can I walk you to your classroom?"

'Sure' I said turning around and grabbing my binder quickly. I shut my locker and walked with Shiro to class. The whole time, girls glared at me.

" So, do you play any sports?" I asked trying to make a conversation. I hated it when there was silence.

" I play football and basketball."

" Really. That's awesome"

" Yeah. I love sports. You should go come to one of my games."

" Sure, I'd love to." We arrived and he waved goodbye. I went in. Yuki was in front of the teacher's desk with an assistant. I'm guessing it was student council stuff. I went to sit by Uo. I loved my teacher in last class. She gave us free time and let us sit wherever we wanted.

" Hey, do you know Shiro" I looked up from her spinning pencil.

" Yup, girls go crazy for him like girls go crazy for Yuki."

" well, he has been talking to me lately"

She widened her eyes and stopped spinning her pencil on her desk " Oh really"

I nodded. " So now you have to guys that like you" she said now tapping her pencil on the desk.

" 2 guys?" What other guy likes me?

" Orange top"

" Kyo? I don't think he does"

" Yeah he does. It's kind of obvious and Ryuu also has noted that"

I didn't say anything. Could he really like me. Do I like him? I pushed the thought away when I saw Kyo walk in the door. He sat on the desk that was on my other side. Maybe he does...? Stop thinking about it.

Hana sat behind me. She likes to sit in the back because she says she can sense more electrical waves.

" May I get your attention, please" the assistant asked. No one seemed to listen to her. Everyone was still talking and laughing. Again she asked them to listen, but still no one seemed to looked at Yuki with a pleading face. He nodded and stood up.

" Hey, may I please get your attention." His voice immediately got all the girls' attention. The guys also looked up at him. " Today's Tuesday and the cultural festival is in Friday. Does anyone have any ideas of what to do for the rice ball stands"

Everyone raised their hands.

" We should put frog legs in them." a girl said. I'm guessing she was either mentally ill or insane. Everyone wrinkled their noses after imagining eating a rice ball with frog legs inside.

Kyo suddenly stood on his desk and I could see fire forming in his eyes. Oh no. Its gonna be something about battle for sure. It was soo funny when he did that. " We should fight for the rice balls. No weapons, but it doesn't matter if there's blood or broken b-"

" NOOO" The whole class said in unison.

Yuki took a pen and tapped it on his cheek. " Well how about if people buy 3 rice balls, they have 1 for free that has a mystery flavor"

" That's a great idea, Yuki!"

" You're a genius"

" Awesome idea"

" Oh, so you all agree with girly boy. I see how it is" Kyo said waving his pointed finger at Yuki.

" It's just your idea was kinda stupid, Kyo-Kyo"

" Yes too violent, Kyo-Kyo"

" Stop calling me that" he yelled

" What's wrong, Kyo-Kyo?"

He was getting soo angry that smoke was around him and cats were all over him. He was like a magnet.

" Whoa. How did cats get in here"

" Are they yours, Kyo?"

He stood up. " Leave me alone!" He ran out the door with cats hanging from him and others chasing behind. I looked at Yuki who shook his coughed a little bit. I went out the door to look for Kyo. He likes to be on the roof at home, so I'm guessing he should be on the roof of the school. I climbed up the ladder slowly. I would have climbed faster, but it's school and many people are around. They would suspect. When I reached the top, I saw Kyo with cats all over him.

" There you are" I said. " Ahh".He stood up. " Don't scare me like that!"

I laughed. A cat walked up to me. I lifted it up. " Aww, you're so cute." I hugged him closely.

" so what do you want"

" oh, well you seemed mad when you stomped out the door, so I wanted to see if you were okay"

" I'm fine. It's just that damn Yuki. He always gets everyone's attention."

" Kyo, everyone is important. It just seems your idea was... kinda weird. Who would fight for simple rice balls. Anyways the principal wouldn't allow that, but people like to be with you."

He looked at the mountains in the distance. I turned my attention to the cat scratching my chest. I carried it. Kyo looked at me. " We should probably head back." Kyo said standing up. I nodded.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Somewhere else in the city, a boy with black and white hair was observing a map. He was lost and looking for a certain person with orange hair...

**TOO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

** I'm sooo sorry. It's been awhile since I updated. It's the end of the school year and there's been many tests and projects. But now that it's almost summer vacation, I'll update faster. At least it hasn't been a year... Whatever. Here's chapter 10**

**Kyo POV**

After school, me and that damn rat went with Tohru to go shopping. I decided to go with her, but so did Yuki. After I heard that he wanted to go too, I wanted to stay instead but didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with him. She went inside while we waited outside. I looked at the ground while he sat down and played around with his phone. I took mine out. Message from damn rat. ' _You could at least do something other than looking at the ground.'_

I looked up at him. " Don't tell me what to do!"

" I'm not telling you how to. I'm just trying to help you seem more smart and less stupid"

" That's it girly boy. Let's take this outside" I placed my phone into my pocket.

" We are outside. stupid cat" He sighed.

" You have a big mouth, you know that! I'm going to make you say sorry" I yelled starting to want to smash my fist into his face.

" sorry" he said. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I noticed everyone else staring at us, but I didn't care. As I was about to punch him in the face, when Tohru came out smiling.

" I'm back" She took in the scene and frowned. " Really guys?" she asked. " Both of you fight every time you see each other like cats and dogs"

" We are enemies. I'm the cat and he's the rat" I said

" but it doesn't mean you have to fight."

" Sorry miss Honda. Would you like me to carry those bags for you?" Yuki asked holding out his hands for the bag.

" Sure, but how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tohru"

" I'm sorry. I'll try to call you Tohru"

We started to walk home. I was behind them with my hands in my pocket. I just hate the fact that he is so polite in public and then at him he's beating my as up. I just really want to punch him and beat him in a fight. We arrived home and I went straight for the roof.

* * *

**Tohru POV**

After I put away all the meat and... ugh, vegetables, I went into the living room. Yuki was sitting on the couch and Shigure was leaning against the corner playing around with a pencil. Kyo was nowhere, so I'm guessing he was on the roof. He really was like a cat.

" I'm waiting Yuki! Are you going to take a shower or not?" Shigure asked.

Yuki shook his head. " I don't feel so good." Shigure gasped and put his hand on his cheek." How can you stand to be so dirty."

I walked up to Yuki and placed my hand on his forehead. He gave a surprised look. "You don't have a fever. Maybe you just have cough. Will you be okay?"

" Yes"

Ryuu came out of nowhere. " Finally I'll have some company other than Amaya or Shigure"

" What do you mean? You hate my company" Shigure asked

"No, but..."

" I'm not staying here tomorrow" Yuki siad

" You should. We have the endurance run tomorrow" I said

"THE ENDURANCE RUN!?" Kyo yelled while entering the living room. Oh no! An evil smile was forming on his face. " A set distance, a set time, in other words its a RACE!"

He was scaring me. " Umm Kyo, Yuki isn't feeling well."

" Then you better give him medicine and he better get a good rest cuz he's not getting out of this one!" Kyo turned around and started waving his fists in the air plotting his technique to beat Yuki in the race.

Shigure shook his head and then left to the kitchen. After a couple minutes, he came back with a small black box in his hand. It was medicine. He handed them to Yuki. " Here, this will help"

After that, everyone got ready for bed. I changed into my pj's and laid down on my bed. I sighed as I thought about tomorrow. Then I fell asleep.

Wednesday

We were getting ready for the endurance run. Yuki was tying his shoes and Kyo was standing near glaring at Yuki. Yup. He was never going to let Yuki get out.

The coach raised his hands and announced for the girls to get ready. We were starting first. I walked to Hana. Uo wasn't here. She was smart enough to skip school. I would too, but I knew my mom wouldn't like that.

" Hey Hana, try your best... for Uo"

She looked at the sky. " I'll try"

The whistle rang. I started running. I had to have my full concentration on my speed because if I forget, I end up running faster than a cheetah, and that would seem to unusual for the other people here. They would think I'm on steroids or something. After awhile of running, I spotted a person lying on the grass. Is he hurt? For sure he's young even though he has white and... black hair. I ran towards him.

" Umm.. are you okay"

He turned his head. " Yes. Do you know the Sohmas"The Sohmas? Of course. Could he know about the curse?

" Yes. Are you one of the zodiac?"

" So you know about the curse"

I nodded. He suddenly stood up and tied a rope to something. The rope crossed the track. He held the other side and crouched. It looked as if he was waiting for something.

" What are you doing" I said as a pulled my bangs from my face. Sometimes they could be annoying.

" Get down or he'll see you" He whispered.

" Who" I said staring to get on my knees.

" just watch"

Kyo's loud shouts could be heard now. " I'm going to beat you damn rat and then I'll get to be in the zodiac!"

Kyo was ahead of Yuki by a little, little teensy bit. Really little. That is until the white and black haired guy raised the rope a little and Kyo, to concentrated in beating Yuki, didn't see the rope. His face made contact with the floor. I winced, but I've felt worst pain like falling of a tall tree. Wait, he's in pain! what am I doing just sitting here. I quickly stood up and walked to him. " Are you okay, Kyo?" I'm stupid. Of course he's not. Why even bother asking.

" WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT! I WAS WINNING!" He was screaming at me. Apparently he thinks I'm the one who did it.

" Oh. so you're just randomly accusing me" I said " I see how it is."

" You're the only one whose around here"

" I can tell you haven't even bothered to look at your surroundings" I said putting a hand on my hip.

" You wouldn't have stopped if I haven't tripped you with my handy dandy rope" the guy said ( have no idea what his name is still)

Kyo widened his eyes and turned his head towards the guy. " Haru?" So that's his name.

" What are you doing here" Yuki asked coughing a bit. He should have stayed home.

" Well, I came with the intention of visiting Shigure's house, but found myself in an unfamiliar environment. I walked around for 3 days and 3 nights trying to find my way. I finally found a map that took me awhile to understand, but finally I managed to find Shigure's house, but you weren't here. He told me you where at school here. So I left with coming here in mind, but again forgot where I was. This time it only took me 2 hours to find the school." Haru said.

" You could have just said you were lost" Yuki said sighing. " Well, this is Tohru Honda"

" Hello miss Tohru Honda. I'm Hatsuharu Sohma."

" Why did you even come?!" Kyo interrupted.

" Well, I have practiced my fighting skills and decided to come fight before I forgot them"he smirked.

" Look I have no time for fighting. Don't you see I need to finish the race?"

" You already lost the race. So you're going to fight now" Haru said. He was getting a little different now.

" No. I said no so no" Kyo said gritting his teeth. He turned his back on Haru. I could see something snap in Haru's eyes. His mouth formed a smirk. He suddenly banged his head against Kyo's back. What's with Kyo getting hurt so much today.

" You're not a fighter. You're a coward! You can go to hell! Hahahaha" Haru seemed like a total different person.

" You little punk!" Kyo yelled standing up and delivering a punch right to Haru's face. Pretty soon, they were fighting. " You don't even fight well" Kyo said after awhile.

Haru smirked again. " Just for that, I'm going to take your little girlfriend" Was he talking about me?

" What?" Kyo asked

" You know... I do a little of this, little of that, and I'll definitely do THAT" Haru said. He did not just say that. "You're sick" Kyo said. I was already walking to them.

" What did you say?" I asked my temper starting to get dangerously low. He laughed and put an arm around my waist. " How about we get ourselves a room" Kyo was about to punch him, but I wanted to do that myself. I stopped Kyo, and turned to Haru again. My lips formed a fake smile. " I think you deserve something better"

" Like what?"

" Like this" I slapped him across the face and then grabbed his arm flipping him. He was on the ground. After a minute, he stood up slowly.

" Why the heck did you do that?" he asked angrily.

" just leave her out of this" Kyo said. Haru walked to him. " You don't even want to fight" Again they were fighting. That is until Yuki started coughing badly. It seemed he couldn't breathe.

" Guys, somethings wrong with Yuki" Both of them froze and ran over to Yuki. " Hmm... it looks like his bronchial tubes are bad. Is he sick?" Haru asked. I nodded.

" He shouldn't have run so hard. Kyo, call the Sohma house" . Yuki grabbed Haru's leg and looked at him with pleading eyes. " You don't want to call the Sohma house." He thought for a moment. " I guess we have to take him to Shigure's house. Do you mind stopping the fight" Kyo shook his head.

" well, we can't go in taxi. It would be pain if Yuki transformed in the backseat."

" So how are we going to take him?" I asked.

He looked at me and then smirked. Don't tell me he's going to start again with his perverted thoughts. Right now is not a good time to be annoying people, especially some person like me who does something worst than screaming at someone angrily and slapping them. " You're pretty and hot." he said. I've heard that one before a lot." If I'm going to do it, it might as well be with someone pretty, right?" What is he saying. " Umm..."

He chuckled and then hugged me. He caught me by surprise, which then angered me even more. My hands were curled up in fists. I tried to keep them close to my sides and not hit Haru. A POOF sounded and purple smoke spread in the air. It cleared. As the smoke started to clear, I could see a four legged animal. A cow.

" I will take Yuki to Shigure's house. He can get on my back" Haru said. Haru forced me and Kyo to lift Yuki on his back.

" After I take him home, we can discuss about what I deserve thing." He smirked. Arghh. He's still onto that while there's a person dying on his back. I tried not to scream, my fists tight, smoke surrounding me. I was losing control of my wolf form. She was trying to claw her way out and escape. So far, she was winning the battle. I could already see my nails growing into big claws and my teeth getting sharper. " Umm Kyo..." He looked at me and gasped. He already knew how dangerous I could turn out to be. A tail was wagging behind me by now.

" Haru, you need to leave, NOW!" he yelled trying his best to push the cow away.

" Whoa. I didn't know you worried for Yuki. He'll be fine"

" No, its not that! Tohru is getting a little wild now, and seeing you would not be a good thing cuz she's probably gonna want to EAT you up." he said

" Really? Maybe she really wants to hang out with me tonight" Haru said

Kyo punched him. It looked pretty weird when you see a guy with orange hair punching a cow that has a dying guy on him. I tried not to laugh, but my body was still transforming slowly as I was losing the battle.

" Not in that way, you pervert. She would never do anything like that, and I literally mean that she is going to hunt you down and eat you for dinner if you don't go right now." He pointed at my direction and Haru followed his finger. When he saw me, he gasped. By now, the only thing human-like trait in me should be my eyes. My vision got blurry as it was getting 100 times better than how it was. At first, I saw Kyo trying to push a slow moving cow that was Haru, with Yuki resting on him. Then, I saw 2 random guys beside a normal cow. A big,juicy, delicious cow. My mouth started to water. Noo, not now.

I tried to keep my mind, but instinct took over. My legs started to take me straight to the cow. At the speed of lightning. Maybe even faster. The cow started to run as I expected. The guy with the orange hair didn't move. I ignored him. My eyes and my full concentration were locked on my prey. The cow. Suddenly, I felt big strong arms wrap around me. In instinct, I snapped at them. The arms belonged to the orange-headed boy. I scratched his arms, hitting him with full force. My prey was running away. and fast. I was losing it, but I couldn't I pushed him to the ground and my face close to his. My teeth snapping at them. I looked into his red eyes. Something familiar in them. I growled one more time and resumed chasing the black and white mammal.

I traced the cow's scent to a familiar house. He was running into the door. I ran after slashing my claws against his skin. it cried out in pain and fell on its side. The coughing boy fell off. All I had to do now was... I raised my paw to its face. Before I swiped it down, a voice interrupted.

" Tohru, what are you doing?" I snapped my head to a man with a pencil near his ear. " Don't kill him. That's Haru" His voice seemed to tremble a bit. My wolf instincts suddenly swept away, and I was myself again... in a wolf body still. My eyes widened as I took in my surroundings. I looked down to find a frightened cow with red marks planted all over his body.

" I-i'm sorry... it was my wolf form again" Tears started to form in my eyes. I knew I did this to Haru, and probably a lot more damage. I took out the ring that was held in my paws and pushed it with my snout to my claw. I hate having no human hands that can grab things. I transformed again to a human girl with long brown hair. My hands were to my face. " It's not your fault." Shigure said. " So stop crying" I nodded and tried to stop. That is until Kyo walked in the door, worst than Haru. He had scratches and bruises on his arms which caused me to cry even more. He put on a confused look. "Why are you crying?" He almost shouted.

" Really Kyo? She just calmed down and then you come and she starts crying again" Shigure said shaking his head as if telling Kyo in shame. He was putting Yuki , who was still sleeping ( I think) and giving him medicine.

" why is she crying. Did I say anything bad?" I shook my head in reply. I kept looking at his scratches and bruises from his arms. He followed my gaze and also saw his injuries. He gasped.

" So you finally realized why she's in that way" Shigure said.

" No, its not your fault. I had the choice to try to stop you. I knew the risk. You just acted on instinct. I know how that feels and they aren't that bad. Don't cry" He paused for awhile. " I don't like to see you cry..." Those comforted me and I didn't want to see him sad, so I did my best to stop crying. It looked like he really wanted to comfort me. I wanted to hug, but the curse... that stupid curse his whole family doesn't deserve. Maybe there's a cure...

" Kyo, call Hatori. Yuki's still not feeling well." Shigure commanded as he was still busy attending to Yuki's sickness.

" why do I have to do it! I care more about comforting Tohru than that damn rat!" HE widened his eyes as he realized about what he had just said. We all stared at him.

Shigure chuckled. " Somebody is falling in love" He sang.

" Shut up! Its not that" although he said it with pink cheeks. POOF. Purple smoke filled the air again. Before it would clear out, I closed my eyes knowing that a naked Haru would appear.

" I'll call him" I heard Haru say. He walked to the phone and picked it up.

" Put on your clothes! You can't just walked around naked in the house. Especially if there's a girl around. " Kyo shouted.

" Yes, that is so immature. Only adults can do that. You are still children" He had his finger pointing to the air with his eyes closed as if he was thinking or saying something wise.

" You're the one who's always immature, you perverted dog, and we are NOT children. We are in our first year in school which we will almost be over!" Kyo yelled while Haru I guessed was putting on his clothes because then he told me I could open my eyes. His voice was different now. It was more gentler and less loud. He didn't have that evil spark in his eyes. He still had cuts all over him. He picked up the phone and called whoever was Hatori. I had no idea who he is. I'm guessing a doctor since they needed him to treat Yuki.

" Why do you have to be so mean to me? I was saying the truth." Shigure whined." Do you even know the definition of children?" he suddenly asked.

Kyo nodded " Little people who cry too much and say 'mommy' every 5 seconds" He answered raising his head high of pride.

" No. They're actually people who still need their parents to care for them and live in their parent's or guardian's house."

" We don't live with our parents" Kyo replied

" but you live with a guardian"

Kyo looked around as if he was looking for something " Really? I never noticed because I've never seen our guardian"

" Silly Kyo. It's me" Shigure said feeling hurt.

He snickered. " You? I thought we were your guardians and you were the child"

" I'm no child. I'm an adult."

I was getting tired of this argument. " People, stop. Did you forget someone's dying over here"

" I don't give a damn about him" Kyo said. Shigure looked to the phone. Haru had hung up the phone. " so what did Hari say?" Shigure asked.

" He said that he will come, but he sounded kind of mad at me"

" Well, maybe because you've been gone for 3 days, so do want to continue that fight?" Kyo shouted.

" Nah, but I need to practice more"

" What You can't start a fight and just randomly stop it when no one has won yet!" He put his arm around Haru's neck and punched him with his other arm. " Well, I say we still have to finish it, unless you're a coward." He continued to punch him. Haru didn't do anything to defend himself like before. " Not so tough now, huh"

" Umm...what are you doing" I asked. Kyo let him go and Haru looked up. " You seem to have changed in personalities. You're not going to be aggressive anymore right?"

" Umm no..." Haru said and then walked away.

" How come he was nice and then completely the opposite and then nice again?" I asked Kyo

" There's a black Haru and a white Haru. When he's black, he's out of control. White Haru is his normal personality. IF you annoy him or anger him, he'll change into black Haru. People have said black Haru was born when Hatsuharu hated Yuki so much, but who knows. " Kyo shrugged.

" so she's kind of like Kagura?

" No, he's a thousand times worst." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I ran to the door and opened it. There was a tall man that looked a little older than Shigure. He had part of his black hair covering one of his eyes. He had a white doctor's suit and carried a small black bag. " I'm assuming you're Hatori, right?" I asked.

" Correct, and I'm assuming you're Tohru?"

" Yes. how did you know"

" The whole family knows"

" Oh alright, you can come in" that sounded kind of scary that the whole family knows me. He entered and when straight to Yuki.

After examining and analyzing his situation, he stood up. " He needs plenty of rest and quietness, and give him this medicine" Hatori said handing Shigure a bottle. " Is that all?"

" Well, umm... Kyo and Haru might also need you"

" are they sick too"

" not exactly... they're injured"

I went out to go get Kyo who was on the roof, and Haru who was watching TV in the living room. I figured out after talking with Shigure that Amaya and Ryuu were at the park.

" Holy sh..." Hatori said when he saw them

" Hari, don't curse in front of the children"

It looked like Kyo was going to explode. " We are not children!" Kyo yelled.

" What happened to both of you"

both of them looked at me. At first i thought they were answering his question , but then I saw that they were looking at me to answer that question myself since its my secret. " you did that" Hatori asked

" not exactly, but kind of" I answered

" how?"

" umm" I looked around nervously.

" Go ahead and tell him. He's part the family anyways" Shigure said

" tell me what" Hatori asked

" umm... how was I going to answer this. I might as well have to get used to it. I'll probably meet the whole Sohma family and they would probably ask the same question. I took a deep breath. I slowly slipped my ring off my finger and dropped it on the floor. My body started to transform...

**Please Review! It inspires me more. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Moons Basket- Chapter 11**

**Normal POV**

Tohru dropped her ring, releasing the furry creature inside of her. Hatori was shocked and confused at her sudden transformation. He saw her nails grow to claws and her teeth to sharp canine teeth. A black tail was also growing from her tried to think that maybe it was a rare disease, but he couldn't remeber a sickness that involved animal-like changes. Or maybe he was hallucinating and she really wasn't transforming. Now, there was a black wolf with brown stripes sitting in the spot Tohru was. Then another explanation occured to him.

" Shigure, this isn't another one of your silly tricks?" He asked calmly. Tohru was a bit surprised at his total calmness, but she could see some fear in his eyes.

Shigure shook his head. " Nuh-uh. So be careful or she will eat you"

Kyo sighed. " she will not! Stop being a liar"

"well, at least she does eat cows" Shigure smirked and looked at Haru. The cow glared back at him.

" what are you talking about?" the doctor asked completely lost and clueless about what they were talking about.

" Haru got her ang-" Kyo started.

" i"ll tell him" Tohru interrupted. Hatori again grew surprised that not only was this wolf unaturraly huge, but it could talk japanese too. " did she just talk?"

" The wolf is Tohru. She has her mind and voice. She is just in the body of a wolf. Get it or do I have to explain more?" Kyo said slightly annoyed.

" I am a wolf warrior. I turn into this when I take my ring off my finger. she said pointing her paw to the ring resting on the ground. " but i turn back to my human self when I put the ring back on my claw." To prove her point, she slid her claw into the ring. Instantly, she could feel her brown human hair resting on her shoulders.

Hatori relaxed after finding out that he would not die from being brutally attacked by a big wolf. " so you also have a curse like the sohma's?"

" no, this is more like a supernatural species that normal humans don't know about. We exist to protect humans from vampires." Tohru said.

" Wait. Did you say vampires exist? There are more of you? Shigure, I think you're filling her head with nonsense."

" I did not. I fill her head with wisdom, like Ayame would" Shigure responded.

" please, don't mention him right now" Hatori said remembering how crazy he is and his obsession of fashion... especially for men.

" Who's Ayame" Tohru asked. Shigure jumped. " He's my romantic best friend! and part of the zodiac" Tohru looked confused. ' Romantic?' she thought.

" I don't like vampires anyways" Shigure said bringing back the subject they were talking about before talking about Ayame.

" Vampires DO exist. Trust me. I've already destroyed many throughout the world. and there are more of us. My brother, Ryuu, is a wolf warrior. My dad was too. He and my mom died in a car crash when I was younger"

" so what does this have to do with Kyo's and Haru's injuries" The doctor asked.

**Tohru POV**

I took a deep breath. " I also transform to my wolf when I get too angry. Haru had to be saying ridiculous and perverted things to me that got me annoyed and mad." I glared at Haru as I said it.

He shrugged. " Hey, I was black Haru. I didn't know what I was saying. And whatever I said, I apologize and just ignore it"

" You don't need to apologize. Black Haru does."I turned to Hatori. " Like I was saying, I lost control. At that moment, Yuki started to have trouble breathing and Haru had to have the idea to turn into a cow. I had to be hungry at that time. My wolf instincts turned on. Kyo tried to stop me, which got him all scratched up and I was close to catching Haru. Thankfully, Shigure got me back to human mind."

" Yes I did!" Shigure said. " I am your hero, Haru!" He rolled his eyes. " yes, yes you did. Do you want a reward or something?"

Shigure didn't get the sarcastic part. " Yes! I would like you to clean my room, wash my car, and give me a massage at my feet"

" I was just kidding, Shigure." Haru said.

" awww..." the "adult" whined.

" It's all my fault they are hurt" Tears were threatening to fall again. One manged to escape.

" You're crying again?! I already told you that it isn't your fault. It doesn't even hurt much. But he winced when he moved his arm a little bit.

" so you don't eat people?" hatori asked.

" nope, i eat meat or animals when I'm a wolf"

"oh" he said relieved again.

" I really need to fly away and get some time alone"

" FLY!?" Haru and the doctor said. Oh right. I forgot to tell them about that.

" yeah. I'm also an angel. Half wolf warrior, half angel. My sister, Amaya, is also an angel." I said and let my wings pop out. They took a lot of space since they were so huge.

" is there anything else unhuman about you?" Hatori asked. I shook my head and ran out the door, to the sky before anyone could ask anymore questions. I went to the top of the highest tree I could find, which wasn't far from the house. How many times do I have to explain about my wolf half and wing thing? and why couldn't I control my wolf part better? I sighed and put my face in my hands.

**Hatori POV**

I watched as Tohru jumped out the window. I never could imagine that this 17 year old girl can turn into a wolf and have wings. What would Akito think of this?

I was now adding medicine to their cuts and wrapping bandages around the really bad ones. Then I told them not to move too much. Kyo headed to the roof, Haru sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I returned to Yuki's room to check on him. He was getting better and could wake up anytime soon.

I headed to Shigure's office where he supposely "works" on writing his books. He was spinning on his chair.

" Shigure, we need to talk" I said. He stood up surprised.

" what's wrong Hari?" He said. I just hate it when he is so immature. I looked at his desk which was a mess of papers and ink. There was a paper on the top which had the drawing of a high school girl. I picked it up and showed it to him.

" really?" I said. He snatched it away and put it under a stack of papers on his desk. " I was bored, so I decided to draw. I might even draw Tohru in a sexy dress." Shigure said grinning.

" That is just wrong" I said

" Hari, you say it like you don't do it yourself"

" because I don't. I spend my time doing important stuff like treating Akito or reading a book about medicines"

" you have a boring life. You should start drawing high school girls. It's really fun and time- killing."

" you have work to do and you draw girls instead. I should inform your editor about this. She's suffering from you not working."

" no, please don't tell her! I do my work. I just finish it early and draw. I tell her that I haven't finished, but I do." He was whining and waving his hands everywhere. He reminded me of Ritsu sometimes.

" that's just cruel" I responded feeling sorry for his editor having to put up with him.

" By the way, I don't draw girls. I draw HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS."

" whatever. It doesn't matter." I sighed.

" yes it does. There is a HUGE difference."

" Just forget about it. I came here to talk about something important, not the difference between in girls." I crossed my arms and sat in his chair. " Tohru hasn't told anyone, right?"

" nope, and she said not to tell her secret."

" But Akito has to know since she knows about the zodiacs"

" I already told him she has a secret, but that he will have to find out for himself."

" Why didn't you just tell him?"

Shigure shrugged. " because I didn't feel like it"

" Do you realize that he could come here to find out her secret?"

" warn me when he does" Shigure said. ' That is if he tells me' I thought since Akito sometimes left without telling me.

" you always have to make things more difficult" I sighed. He giggled. I wondered if he was ever going to get married. What woman will want to live with a perverted immature "adult" for the rest of her life. And when he is 50 years old, will he finally grown up? I doubted that.

**Tohru POV**

I was still sitting on the tree when I felt my phone vibrate in the back pocket of my shorts. I took it out and turned the screen on. ' Message from Uo' it said. I pressed it and my text messages appeared.

**Uo:** _' movies at 7 in the movie theaters' _I thought for a second. Well, a movie will distract me for awhile...

**Me:** _' sure, I'll meet you there' _I texted back. A minute passed.

**Uo:**_ ' Bring prince and orange top. I think I feel like annoying them.' _

I don't think they should go. Yuki is still sick and I'm not even sure if he has woken up. Kyo has all those cuts too.

**Me: ****_' _**_I don't know. They're kind of sick.'_

**_Uo: _**_' What happened? Was orange top stupid enough to stay outside shirtless in the cold night'_

**Me: **_' No, he was stupid enough to try to stop a huge wolf that was in hunting mode'_

**Uo:**_' what?'_

**Me: **_' I'll tell you later at the movies'_

**Uo: **_Ok, see you later then_

I looked at the time. It was 4:30 since we left school earlier than we should have. I had 3 hours and a half till the movie. I spread my wings again and started to fly back home. After taking a shower, I put on a pink shirt, skinny jeans, and boots. My hair was up in a messy bun with a few brown stands of hair framing my face. I added a bit of mascara too.

When I finished, I went down stairs. Haru was still sitting on the couch watching tv with my brother, Ryuu. It looks like they already met. Amaya was sitting on the floor playing with her stuffed animals. Hatori and Shigure were sitting at the kitchen table. Yuki still had not woken up, and Kyo was nowhere. Probably in his room or the roof.

My stomach suddenly rumbled. I realized I was still hungry since I never did catch Haru in wolf form which was a very good thing. Maybe they were hungry too. I greeted my siblings and said they were starving, so I walked to the table.

" Hatori, would you like to eat with us?" I asked.

" No thank you. I have to leave"

" but you must be hungry"

" Come on Hari! You have got to taste one of my flower's plates. She has some cooking skills"

" excuse me?" I said to Shigure.

" what?"

" Since when am I a flower?"

" well... you are like a flower who is stuck in a garbage dump with all these mean and disgusting boys around like Kyo and Haru"

" I heard that!" Haru yelled from the living room. I laughed.

" Hatori, stay to eat with us as a thanks for treating us" I said.

" but-"

" Nope, you are eating with us and that's final Hari!" Shigure yelled.

" Ok, ok fine. Calm down Shigure" Hatori said in defeat.

When we finished, Hatori thanked me and completimented my food. Then he left. Kyo went to take a nap. I collected all the plates and started to wash them.

" sissie" a soft voice said behind me. I knew it was Amaya since she was the only one to call me " sissie". I turned around.

" yes Amaya?" I asked expecting her to ask that if she can have a piece of candy or something.

" where's the magic boy that turns into a cat?" She asked. Yoshi was in her arms.

" why?"

"I want to hold the orange kitty and make him play with Yoshi since he's lonely." I could already imagine her holding his cat form and forcing him to play with Yoshi. He would be yelling and trying to get away. I almost laughed.

" He's taking a nap. You don't want to wake him up from a nap because it can get ugly."

" aww... Then I guess I will color and draw"

" yes, go make me picture" She ran upstairs. I turned back to washing dishes, but another voice interuppted me.

" You have been getting this family better" Haru said.

" Umm... not really" I said.

" This house isn't a mess and Yuki and Kyo seem to get along a teensy bit better"

" because I always tell them to stop" I said.

" You know, I used to hate Yuki a lot"

" Why?" I asked, drying the last plate and putting it away.

" You know the zodiac story right?"

" duh" I said

" Well, everyone thought I was stupid since the cow let the rat take a ride on him and jump off making him the first animal to reach the banquet. People made fun of me, and I thought that it was all Yuki's fault. I got angry a lot. That was when Black Haru came out. My parents enrolled me in karate class to help me control my anger, and it worked a little. Then I saw Yuki sitting in the main Sohma house. It got me really angry, and I screamed a lot of horrible things to him" He paused. " Then he asked me if I really was stupid. Of course I said no. He smiled and said ' I thought so'. and in that moment all my hatred dissapeared. I saw him as my best friend."

" but you still have black Haru" I said.

" sadly yes. but Yuki seems to be more open now"

" that's true"

Haru was about to say something but-

" WHO WOKE ME UP!?" Kyo yelled upstairs. I immediatly remebered Amaya. Of course, she didn't listen and decided to wake him up anyways. I concentrated on my hearing, and could hear Kyo talk upstairs to Amaya.

" No hugging, Amaya. You kn-" Then a loud poof was heard. I chuckled.

" Stupid Cat! Did you let another girl transform you again?" a voice said.

" Yuki, you're awake" I said.

" yes, and who transformed Kyo" He said.

" Amaya. She wants him to play with Yoshi"

" That would be intersting to watch" Yuki said. Haru nodded in agreement.

Amaya walked down the stairs holding an orange cat with an annoyed frowny face. I tried not to laugh, but failed. Yuki and Haru joined me.

" Shut Up, damn rat!" He said .

" How many more times are you going to let a girl transform you? The next hundred times?" Yuki said.

" That's it" Kyo yelled and tried to get out of Amaya's arms, but she held on tightly.

" No, Mr. Cat. Bad kitty. You are going to be playing yarn with Yoshi" She said excited.

" what!? I am not playing with yarn"

"too bad" Haru said. Amaya ran to the living room where Yoshi went, and it might have been the most hilarious thing that I have ever seen.

It was almost 7. I looked for Shigure. " Hey, I'm going to the movie theaters with Uo and Hana. And don't tell the other guys"

" why?" He asked looking at me suspiciously.

" they're in no conditions to go to places"

" oh ok. Have fun! and be careful with the weird crazy people out there!"

' I live with one' I thought. I walked out of the house forgetting that Kyo could be on the roof and have a good view.

" Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

" somewhere with Uo and Hana" I said

" where? someone has to pick you up since it will be dark when you get back probably"

I rolled my eyes. " how can you forget that I'm a tennager that changes into a freakin' supernatural wolf?"

" oh, yeah" He said scratching the back of his head.

" Bye" I ran full speed until more people were around and started walking at a normal pace, which was really slow for me. I finally saw my friends standing in front of the theaters. I told Uo about Yuki having breathing problems, White Haru and Stupid Black Haru, although I had to change the story a little bit. Instead of saying that Haru turned into a cow, I said that the cow came out of nowhere and it happened to be Haru's. I also said that Haru loved his cow so much, so Kyo tried to stop me from eating it. It sounded weird, but who cares? Uo laughed at how someone could adore their cow so much, and Kyo being very stupid. Hana laughed too. We watched the movie which was nice. By the time it finished, it was already dark. They wanted to come with me, but I didn't want to give them trouble.

On my way home, I passed by the building where I worked. A little boy with blonde hair and weird clothes suddenly ran out the door and jumped when he saw me. I was completely surprised since I didn't know this boy, but he was very cute.

" umm... I think you have the wrong person" I said. He talked and i realized he said it in German language. Luckily, i have been to Germany and learned the language.

He said( in german), " I'm part of the Sohma family. Everbody has been talking about you, Tohru. I am so excited to finally meet you! By the way, you are very pretty." He was jumping as he said it.

" umm thanks... what's your name?" I asked. Maybe he was high on sugar? Or drank too much soda?

" Guess! Guess!" He sounded excited again. He was very hyperactive.

" umm... I'm kind of in a hurry"

" oh, ok. You can guess tommorow then" He kissed my cheek, which surprised me a lot.

" where?" I asked but he was already running back inside.

I shrugged and continued walking. Soon, I reached the woods where my home was. As I already walked a few meters in, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me. I looked at the person. It was a man, probably in his 20's, and he looked drunk. 2 more men were behind him. If a normal girl was in this situation, she would have instantly filled with fear, but I had supernatural strength, speed, and intelligence. I thanked my mom for giving me this wolf, since I will probably need her soon.

" Hey, calm down. We just wanted to say hello, right boys?" The others nodded. They all had beer bottles on their hands which were half empty. Dozens of empty beer bottles were scattered on the floor, some shattered with glass piecies laying around.

" and I wonder what a young pretty girl like you would be doing walking in the woods in the dark and sooo alone" The second guy said.

" Hey, I don't really want any trouble" I said.

" What? Who said there was going to be trouble?" The first man touched my cheek. I slapped it away.

" If you don't want any trouble, I suggest you listen to us"

" and what if I don't" I crossed my arms. The man grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to him. " then we will have to force you and do it the hard way And just so you know what we are capable of doing, we are those 3 criminals who have been stealing and killing." He whispered in my ear. Big mistake in telling someone that isn't going to die, that you are the men the police have been looking for nearly 6 months.

" You think you can just force me to do things and then kill me like I was nothing because I look like a weak girl? Have you ever heard to not judge someone by their looks" I said and jabbed my elbow into his stomach hard. He let go of me and wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain. The other guys grabbed my arms. I flipped them over and kicked them. This was getting boring so I grabbed a beer bottle from the ground and smashed it to one guy's head. He fell unconcious. I did the same with the second guy. The first guy suddenly took out a pocket knife before I could knock him out too. Even though I was a wolf and that I could heal fast, knifes could still do some bad damage to me.

" haha. You thought you could just beat us with beer bottles. Open your eyes girl. 1 weak female against 3 strong men and a knife"

" No, you open your eyes. Your friends are unconcious on the ground" I said. He got mad because he knew I was saying the truth and swiped the knife at me. I dodged it and in that moment, I started feeling myself turn into my wolf form. He froze. I growled and showed my teeth, standing to look as big as I could. I saw fear in eyes, but he still managed to throw the knife at my front right paw. Then he started to run away. I yelled when I felt the sharp blade dig into my paw. I pulled it out slowly with my snout, and threw it to the ground. Then my ears caught the sound of footsteps approaching me. I looked at the way they were coming from, expecting it to be the man with a big stick or a gun, but I caught a familiar scent.

" Kyo, what are you doing here?" I asked as he became visible.

" I heard you yell since I was still on the roof. What happened to your paw?"

I looked at my paw. It was bleeding a lot. " Another wolf attacked me" I said.

Then he saw the bloody knife and the unconcious men. " You're lying. What really happened? You didn't ki-" I stopped him.

" Of course, I didn't kill them. I just got them unconcious. One ran away. He was the one that threw me the knife in my paw." I winced when I moved it.

" why?"

" umm... They wanted to... do bad things to me, but they didn't do anything to me. I need to chase the other guy. They are those criminals."

" No, you're not. Your paw is bleeding a lot" He said. " We need to get you home and call Hatori"

" No, I am going to catch that man and bring his bad ass back here" I said.

" Ok, fine" He said. Then he took off his shirt. He looked... good, is all I can say. He crouched down and starte wrapping his shirt around my injured paw. " That will at least slow down the blood" He said.

" Thanks" I said. I sniffed the ground for my ring. " Looking for this" He said. He had the ring in his hand.

" yup... take care of it. and if these guys wake up, knock them out again... and whatever you do don't put the ring on" I said.

" why" Kyo asked.

" Just don't."He nodded. My brother said that the ring is very powerful. He didn't know what would happen if a normal human put it on, but that it could be very bad. I didn't want to risk it. I ran in the direction the man ran. After a couple of seconds, I caught his scent. I followed it to a tree. I looked up at the branches and the man was sitting on one of them. The branch wasn't that high for me. He was laughing at me.

" Haha. Stupid animal. Humans are smarter than you, dumb creature" I growled. I'm going to swipe that smile off his face. I walked a few feet away from the tree, paused for a second, and ran to the tree, jumping up as high as I could. It would have been easier if I had just used my wings, but my ring was kind of far away at the moment. His smirk dissapeared when he saw me jumping at him. I managed to grab his foot, and dragged him back down with me.I pinned him to the ground, and showed my teeth, which were inches from his face, growling.

" that's the thing, smart one. I'm not 100% animal." I said. He fainted. I didn't blame him. It was kind of hard to see a huge wolf manage to grab you from a tree and then talk to you. I rolled my eyes and dragged him back to where Kyo and the other sleeping men were.

" What did you do?!" Kyo asked when he saw me dragging a man.

" He fainted when I talked to him" I said. " Where's my ring?" I asked. He took it out of his pocket and he was still shirtless. I put it on and turned back to human.

I grabbed a piece of strong vine and wrapped the 3 of them together. The next part will be difficult.

" kyo-kun, help me take these criminals to the police station."

" Fine" He said. We dragged them to the police station. We left the criminals at the front door of the police station. I knocked the front door. Then in 2 seconds I released my wings, grabbed Kyo arm, and flew up to a high tree nearby. He was surprised at the sudden movement. We were on a high branch, and looked down at the door. 2 police men came out with a flashlight, and a hand ready at their guns. They saw the men and were confused, but relieved and happy that the criminals have been caught. When they got back in, I smiled. I flew of the tree.

" You're a cat. You can get off alone. Or are you a cat stuck on a tree?"

" I can get off myself" He said. He climbed down the tree. We went back home and Shigure, Yuki, and Ryuu were in the living room. The first thing thing they saw: my bloody hand.

" Tohru, what happened?" They said surrounding me. Gosh, they sounded like my parents.

" uh... a cougar attacked me" I quickly made that up.

" hmm, i've never seen cougars around here" Yuki said.

" Should we call Hatori?" Yuki said again.

" No, don't. He was just here earlier. We have bothered him enough"

" But you are bleeding" Ryuu said.

" I heal fast. Probably in 3 days." I said.

" What have you been doing with Tohru, Kyo? Why don't you have a shirt?" Shigure asked.

" I didn't do anything! My shirt is wrapped around her hand." He said. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bathroom.

" You need to get that hand properly bandaged" When he finished, I went to my room. I was very tired. I let my hair fall loose and changed into my PJ's getting ready to sleep because tommorow it was the cultural festival and school has a few weeks left before ending.


End file.
